Please? Just one chance
by Mute Hope
Summary: Ever wonder the reason Edward was iffy around Jessica Stanley? What happens when Edward realises he has blown of his perfect match? Hints of Edward/Jessica & Jessica/Mike. Pre-twilight. Before Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Please? Just one Chance**.

Summery; Ever wonder the reason Edward was iffy around Jessica Stanley? What happens when Edward realises he has blown of his perfect match? Hints of Edward/Jessica & Jessica/Mike. Pre-twilight. Before Bella.

* * *

Chapter one; Love at first sight.

_Jessica's POV;_

School. What a drag. The only interesting news that ever came to this place, at this time was the new kids. Everyone was going mad about this. They were just new kids. Apparently they were beautiful and everything, but I think they were just exadurating. All they were, were new, alone human beings. Everyone that was going out there mind with these Cullen's were only doing it because they were something to look at. They were acting like children, with a toy. Psht. As if I would be sucked into that mess also.

"Hey Jess." I looked up, seeing Mike. Oh, Mike. How much I wished you were mine. "Hey Mike!" I waved while he took his seat that was at the desk next to Angela on the isle closest to mine. "You seen the new kids?" Mike smiled. Not him too!

"Oh! Yes, Jessica. Have you?" Lauren asked. Being sucked in by the conversation. Which surprised me because Lauren was drooling over Tyler before Mike started to talk. In Forks, there were no such thing as new kids who arrived without turning the entire town around. I had religiously followed news of them, getting the latest gossip from my friends. I hadn't seen the family yet but I was sure that they'd never be able to live up to their rumours. "What are they like?" I asked Lauren. Her eyes widened and she leaned in to tell me what she knew. I had a feeling that this lesson was going to go by very slowly. "They, well, the guys, are like SO sexy." Lauren had been known to go for anything in trousers so it was hardly surprising. "And the girls are mega-hot!" Mike stated and rocked his chair back to join our conversation more. I frowned. Was Mike EVER going to notice me? "Really?" Lauren sneered. "I didn't really notice them. I don't think that they're anything special." "Are they in this English class?" I asked, interested. If Mike could fall for the new kids so quickly, so could I. Perhaps we could double date... "That would be awesome except two of the guys are older than us." Lauren replied. "And that hot blond one," Mike added. "Too bad." "What about the rest?" I enquired. Lauren took one look at the door and squealed under her breath, which was, in Lauren-land, not very quietly at all.

"OHMYGRAVY! No, don't look now! You'll make it obvious!" I reluctantly twisted my neck around again. "The whole school's been talking about them all day. One more conversation isn't going to make much difference." Angela, who was sitting across the isle from Lauren leaned over. "I'd hate to be talked about so much on my first day," Angela chipped in. "You guys should stop. It's not going to help them settle in." Lauren rolled her eyes at me. "Angela, could you go preach at someone else, please? Or save it for daddy's sermons. I'm not in the mood right now." "What's the matter now?" I sighed. Lauren clenched her fists.

"One of the new kids, the gorgeous dark-haired one...he's taken! It's SO unfair! I just can't believe..." It was at that moment that my heart missed more than one beat. The most amazing guy EVER, in the history of the universe sauntered into MY English class. Thank god there was an empty table in front of Lauren and me. His eyes, his face, his hair, his BODY, everything about him could have been selected carefully from a line-up of male models. I might have fallen off my chair if Lauren hadn't caught my arm and hissed in my ear. "That's Edward." I nodded, unable to get words out. So this was what they meant by 'love at first sight'. I wondered if he'd noticed me yet. He must have, I was staring at him enough. "Don't tell me that you like him!" Lauren muttered in disbelief. I shrugged. "He seems...okay." Lauren sniffed. "Perfect is the word that you're looking for, Jess. When I get Emmett, we can double date." Mike snorted quietly. "He's not available, Lauren. That kinda fucks up that plan." Lauren scowled at Mike. "You think that I'm going to let something stupid like existing girlfriends get in the way of my future relationships? Hell, no!" Edward walked up to Mr Greene and received a textbook. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear and then smiled politely. Edward was directed to the free double bench in front of us. Excellent. When we dated, I could move and sit next to him. I was sure that Lauren could find some guy to sit with in English. "Today we have a new student with us. This is Edward Cullen. I'd like everyone to welcome him into our class." Mr Greene sat down at his desk and started ruffling through a few papers. Cue Jessica.

"Hi!" I chirped, shifting my chair forward as far as I could before I was unable to breathe from being squished into the bench so tightly. Edward turned around very slowly and smiled politely. He then resumed his former position facing forward without speaking. Lauren and I exchanged a glance. No matter how gorgeous he was, there was something strange about him that made me want to run away. I fought that urge, believing it to be the symptom of some sudden love. That was all it was, stage fright. I chose not to speak again. Even if it was true love, he looked a little scared. Why? My poor baby! I'd make all his fears fade away. When we are married, we can tell each other EVERYTHING! I heard Edward chuckle under his breath. Probably read something in his books that made him laugh. Awh! He found English funny. That irritated me a little, since English was my favourite subject for like.. Ever. But still. I could picture what his smile looked like. I could still remember it. It was etched into my mind. Oh, I love him already! Screw Jessica Newton. It was was going to be Jessica_ Cullen_!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; lord help me.

_Edwards POV;_

"Alice. Come on or we will be late!" I called, my voice loud and clear- and clearly irritated. Another new town , a new school, a new life, and a new place for more humans to become seriously obsessed with our looks. I wondered how long Carlisle was planning to keep us posing as humans for. He had been doing it for god knows long already, and to be frank- it was getting a little boring. "Your right! What kind of impression will the humans get if we are late for our first day!" Alice's chirping voice summoned down to me. I sighed, deeply. She was already out the door. Why wasn't she catching a ride with Jasper? He had chosen to stick with Emmett. Since our last home, he drove with me to our school. But Alice was determine to stay with me. She was sweet. I rolled my eyes, and headed after her. Alice buckled up- not that I understand why. No matter what, she wouldn't die. Even if I crashed my baby. Alice looked to me, and shrugged. I just ignored it, and started the car. "It'll be alright, you know, Edward." I sighed. Must she see the good in everything? It wasn't going to be okay. I would be alone- not that I didn't mind that. My mind was at ease more when I was left to myself- and probably bored out of my marble ass! Alice placed her hand onto my shoulder- making me glance up to her face. Sweet Alice. "You realise I could crash this car, and we could die." I taunted, her hand snapped back- while a childish smile perked on her face. I always did like it best when Alice smiled. It reminded me there was still a little good in the world. Even if we were all screwed over.

When the bell rang, I headed over- to my first class. English. Wasn't so bad. I did enjoy English. A little more than others. Alice was more of a Math kind of person. She liked to solve problem's. Shame she couldn't solve herself. Oh, I was lucky I was the mind reading one, and she didn't hear that. I'd be so dead. Room 405. English with Mr. Greene. I could hear the chatting students inside- a few of them gossiping about us. Hail the obsessive need to gossip to the human mind. To complex if I said so myself. Taking a un-needed breath, I pushed the door open. Walking over to the male I presumed was Mr. Greene. "Ah, Cullen. Welcome," He mused, reading the crappy written pass the office female what scribbled. "Welcome to Fork's," Mr Greene stated, and I gave a smile. He pointed to a seat, and I casually made my way to sit. Keep to myself, and no one would talk. No one ever talked to the new kids anyway. Just in case they were seen with them, and it turned out the new kids were freak's. Which, we were. In a way. But it was slightly soothing that no one would talk to me anyway, it would give me time to 'catch up'. "Hi" What the hell? Didn't this girl get the memo? I turned in my seat, scanning the pretty, blond girl on the right, then the one who had spoken. Brown hair, big blue eyes, and a smile. She seemed sweet. But I could tell she was only interested for one reason. It was only natural for humans to be pulled in by our 'godly' looks. Her lip's were pulled over, showing her straight, white teeth while leaning to get close. I have a smile, and turned back around. Don't talk. Maybe she will just keep quiet. Which she did.

_'My poor baby! I'd make all his fears fade away. When we are married, we can tell each other EVERYTHING!'_ Her thoughts were yelling. I couldn't stop myself. I let out a low, and quiet chuckle. It was just the way she 'said' '_When_ we get married.' As if that would ever happen.

_'Oh, I love him already! Screw Jessica Newton. It was was going to be Jessica Cullen!_' Dear god, have mercy on my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three; Ohmygod! He talked to me!

_Jessica's POV;_

How can someone be so perfect. All I could do is watch him. Take in every movement he did. His soft breathing, every time he blinked. I actually found myself sighing with lust. Trusting by his smile, he was a nice guy. It was very rare to find a nice guy here. There were hardly any datable guys here. Or any nice guys. The good guys were aways taken. Or already bedded by Lauren. Saying that, she bedded any guy she could get her hands on. Didn't want to touch anyone Lauren had touched. Just in case she had a STI or something. It wouldn't surprise me if she came to school saying she had AID's or was preggerz. Yet again, I heard Edward chuckle. What was he laughing at? Mr Greene had told us all to have a group talk about the movie/book the lovely bones. Not that I wanted to talk about that movie! It made me cry! That poor little girl! Lauren was leaning over, talking to Mike and Tyler and Angela- usually I would join in, but I was occupied watching Edward. What was he laughing about? I managed to peer round, and see he was reading the lovely bones. Hadn't he read it before in his life? It was a good book. Not that I could admit I liked reading. Apparently, I was too 'blond' to like books. Couldn't a girl be like me, and like to read? Obviously not. This was my perfect chance to talk to him. Or will he just.. smile at me. I lent forward again, moving my hair out of my face. "Hey, Edward." I said clearly enough for him to hear- and not for Lauren or the others to notice me talking to him. He turned around, that same polite smile on his perfect face. "What are 'ya reading?" He looked to the desk, and picked up the book- and I was right. It was the lovely bones. I smiled, and moved curled a piece of my brown hair to behind my ear.

"You like it so far?" I asked. He just kinda shrugged. But his lip's parted, and I could of died! "Its rather interesting, actually. I never knew about this book until now. Tragic, but I'm glad I've found it now." His voice was so smooth. Like velvet. Purple blue velvet, that was always the best kind. Or red, that was kinda kinky. I pushed those thoughts out my head, and noticed him looking down smiling to himself. "I cried." I blurted out. Great! Now he was going to think I was a hormonal girl who can't control her tears!

"Surprising, since I never cry." I lied. He just nodded, and turned around again. Still smiling to himself. I inhaled, and lent back. "Well done Jessica, you should of just asked what he had next." I sighed to myself. "i have Math." I heard his sexual voice call again. I smiled, and nodded. Damn it. I was in Chemistry. I looked down, and slumped into the back of my chair. I felt like a idiot! No, I _WAS_ a idiot.

When the bell rang, Edward was the first out of the class. I tried to look for him at lunch. But no sign. The rest of them were- and I had to admit. Mike was right. That blond girl was beautiful. It was unreal. Lauren was also right. The big dark haired guy was rather yummy also. But non of them looked like Edward. The one I had my eye on. The only one I would ever have my eye on. The next day, he was in class. I spoke to him, a few times. He made me laugh, at a statment in the book of the lovely bones. He told me I was kind. He said my name every now and then, but never came close to actually bonding. But as the week passed, and it hit friday, he just said goodbye and left. I would usually wait for the guy to ask me out, but this couldn't wait. I was in love with this guy! I wanted to be his already! So I chose- monday would be the day. I would walk up to Edward at lunch, and ask him out.

Well, that's easier said then done.

Right, prep myself. Just before school. My mom was at work, again. She always worked late, and started early. It was something I was used to now. Her never being here. My dad died when I was 12. So I was used to the fact my dad wasn't around any longer. Mom on the other hand, wasn't. She had taken over time at work so she could stay out of the house more. The house reminded her too much of him. Looking at me reminded me of him too much. So we kinda didn't talk that much. Pulling my hair up into a bobble, I headed out into the cloudy, damp day. School awaited. As did my soon-to-be boyfriend. I didn't have English with him at all today, so when I speak to him at lunch, it will be the only time I would have spoken to him all day. Wish me luck.

"I wonder.." Anyone who knew me, knew what I were going to say next. Something revolving Edward. Sweet, god-like, perfect Edward Cullen. With eyes that could melt any cold soul. Fill any heart with lust. Which, he had done with mine. Crushes were beyond me. But this, Angela said was a crush. But I knew it was more. Way more. I was obsessed with the Cullen boy. With his messy, bronze hair, his golden eyes, his full lip's, that I wished so much would touch mine. Often I found myself staring at him in lesson's, wondering what it would be like to actually touch him. To feel his beautiful skin, that looked like silk in my eyes. Wondered what it would be like to wind my fingers threw his hair, clinging on so he couldn't leave.

"You wonder what?" My train of thought was shaken, when the annoying, and rusty voice of Lauren echoed threw my head. _Act clam_. She already thought I was mad for the guy, didn't want her to think I was actually going insane over him. "I wonder if we have.. a history test, yeah. A history test." I lied smoothly. Which she shrugged. "Probably." She was right. Our teacher had been very moody lately. Rumor had it that he and his wife had split. So he was taking it out on us. What a nice guy, right? I rolled my eyes, and straightened myself up against Tyler's van. There was only one reason why we were standing out here, in the freezing cold- since it was coming close to winter. Because I was waiting on him. Lauren didn't think that, obviously.

She thought we were waiting on Angela and Mike. Haaha, as if. Did she really think I would stand this cold, bitter wether just for those two? Who I saw everyday? No. I was facing it because I wanted to see him. The face I only got to see on weekday's. Day's that I didn't know if he were going to show up. But when he did, it alway's had my heart in a race, that it felt as if it were going to run out of my chest and down the road. That was the affect he had on most girl's. Constant swooning, girl's always had there eyes on him, day dreaming about him. Okay, I really have to stop describing myself. I'm making myself look as if I were a stalker. Which, I obviousy wasn't. I just liked to wait on him. Be the first to set eyes on him after a long weekend of daydream's. The cold air bit at my cheek's, making them a almost bright colour. Crimson. Almost. My hood was covering my head, to warm up my ear's, but it still managed to tossle my hair around. Damn the bloody wind. But at least I knew one thing. The sky was gray. Which meant Dr. Cullen hadn't pulled them out of school to go hiking. So, it was up to them. Where they coming, so I got to see the god of my dream's - literally - or letting me wollow with his absence? Please god, let it be the first one.

"They should be here soon. Mikes got a game, I think." Did I really give a crap about Mikes game? Of course not. Not when it came down to the knowing if Edward was going to be in the same area as me. Breathing the same air. Oh, that thought almost made me hyperventilate. Him, breathing my air. It was so close to him being close enough to take in my breath. Then our lip's would touch, and.. stop it, Jessica. my inner voice growled at me, making my shake my head and pull out of my trance. Damn, I had this thing bad. "Yeah, I'll wait five more minutes." I simply said to Lauren, who was trying to get Tyler's attention. He was busy messing around with his radio. That thing hardly worked anyway. I had no idea what his parents were thinking allowing him to buy that piece of crap. Who in there right mind would go around in a piece of junk. Sure, my car wasn't top dosh or anything, but it was better than Tyler's scrap metal. Now, the car's people should be going around in, is the Cullen's. My favorite of course was Edwards. Kinda because he actually sat in it! His butt, the thing I often watched, lay in its soft touch. What I wouldn't give to be that seat.

"Cullen's are here." Lauren stated, slightly bored. She had given up on the fact of ever getting threw to the Cullen's when she tried talking to Jasper, and he completely ignored her. As if she wasn't there. Edward was different. I knew it. He did talk to me, sometimes. I had a good feeling about asking him out today. Well, I hoped it was a good feeling, and not what I thought it was. Nausea.

My green eyes perked up, watching as the car I craved to be in- next to him pulled into the lot. And just on time my heart began to climb. One by one, the Cullen family all came out of the small, slek Volvo. Oh how I envied them being able to be in such a small space, so close to him. Each, took a glance around- which I noticed that they always did. But never really noticed me. Guess I was a little too plain. I sighed with that thought. Too plain for Edward? No, don't bring yoursef down. He talked to you. He had a conversation with you. For al you know, he's been watching you too! Well, I would of certinally noticed, since my eyes were always glued to him.

Then his door opened, making my breath hatch a little. Here comes the god of all god! It was like slow motion, only better. His feet first, only making me want to watch more. Then his body, and slowly his head ducked out. Oh lord hep me. I felt as if I could of flown. "Jessica? What are you.. oh, right." Lauren said a little curious, then she too noticed what I was watching. "Isn't he just.. perfect in every way." I said in a love sick sigh. "Yeah, yeah, Jessica. Hes perfect. " Lauren sighed, taking my arm in her hand and pulling me along. Where as I could of stood and watched him all day.

My stomach was suddenly in knot's. Could I do this? I had too! He was born for me.

Like I was born to be_ his_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four; kinda sweet.

_Edward's POV;_

Ah, The lovely bones. I had heard from Alice that it was a beautiful book. And that if she could cry, she would have. Which kind of put me off it all together. Anything Alice cried at, was too mushy. Even Rosalie said she would of cried when she read it! And she was a hard person to get any emotion's out of. So, I stuck to the normal books. William Shakespeare, and such. But this was the assignment for English. So I would have to read it. I heard a few mental groans from the girl's when they were told what we will be reading. So, obviously it was a very emotinal book. Not that it would affect me. I opened the book, and began to scan the first few words, and before I knew it- I was on chapter 12. Fast reading was something you got used too. I could hear chatter around me, but I was too busy to even make out what they were saying. Plus, it didn't interest me. "Hey, Edward?" I sat up, hearing my name- and turned around- a smile on my face. I couldn't frown at Jessica for trying to help me 'fit' in. Even if she had different idea's to how I should fit in than I did. "What 'ya reading?" She asked, her lip's curved. I couldn't deny, Jessica was very pretty. One of the prettiest girl's I had met. By far, she was in the top 10. I shrugged, thinking of what to say- not that I wanted to talk anyway. I looked to the book, and picked it up and showed her the cover. Her eyes seemed to gleam over. She liked this book. Which, I didn't expect. Like her mind stated; people thought she was too blond to read. And I thought that also. Never judge a book by its cover came to mind. I smiled at that thought.

"You like it so far?" She asked, obviously trying to get me to talk. Oh, might as well give in now. I shrugged again, then said

"Its rather interesting, actually. I never knew about this book until now. Tragic, but I'm glad I've found it now." Jessica seemed to be in awe. Only natural. I was meant to be beautiful. In every way.

_'His voice was so smooth. Like velvet. Purple blue velvet, that was always the best kind. Or red, that was kinda kinky.'_

I had to look down, and smile to myself. That was one of the weirdest things- yet sweet at the same time- I had ever heard someone think. It was cute. "I cried." I looked up again, and nodded. I was about to tell her that so did my sister's, but she spoke again. "Surprising, since I never cry." Well, that's not what I'm hearing Miss. Stanley. I nodded, and turned again- going back to the book. "Well done Jessica, you should of just asked what he had next." I smiled to myself. She really had it bad, didn't she?

"I have Math." I said, without turning. I don't think I'd be able to turn without laughing. Jessica's mind was a little too amusing. It was strange, because no one had actually made me laugh in a while, and yet one peek into Jessica's mind- I would be laughing all day. She was in Chemistry next. I could hear her mentally cussing at herself for picking Chemistry. But if she enjoyed that sort of thing, then why cuss? School was meant for learning, not boy's.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnng._

I stood up, taking my books with me. I couldn't be doing with more voices screaming to look at me. Jessica's was amusing, yes- but I couldn't stand it. It bugged me. Once out, I walked to Alice- but she already saw my choice- and gave me the keys over. Kissing her head, I was off.

The next few day's, Jessica would speak- I would answer then it would be awkward again. It was sweet of her for trying, but I was giving hint's I wasn't interested. I was sure I was. If not, I would have to try harder. I would have to stop being kind. That Friday, I said goodbye to Jessica- went home and decided- I wouldn't talk to Jessica again. I couldn't. It was too dangerous. I would have to move soon, three years maybe?

I spent my night reading the rest of the book. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. Alice, Rosalie and Jessica were right. It was a pretty good book. One of my favourites now. School slowly came. Each one of my 'siblings' climbed into my Volvo; me being the first one in already. I waited until the door was shut before I was pulling out of our garage and down the driveway that lead to the motorway.

It doesn't take long to drive the distance from our own home; that was son the outskirts of town to the school. As with the speed I like to drive at; gets us there around five minutes quicker than the average human. Humans drive so slowly.

I always dreaded the day that was to come. For many reasons. the main one being the thoughts of the 'children'. It's ironic of me to call them children - but then again I am around a century older than them. I internally chuckled at my own private little joke. The thoughts of Forks High School students were tolerable at times; other times it was like they were shouting at me. As if begging for silent attention.

I allowed my thoughts to fade, as I pulled my Volvo into the school parking lot. The students thoughts instantly filling my head. I rolled my eyes already; at most. Typical students. I parked the Volvo in the usual spot, which happened to be under a shady tree. Pulling my keys out of the ignition; I opened my door and climbed out. My 'siblings' were already out, I was the last to emerge.

You would think that after a week of being ignored; that they'd get the hint. But no. still certain ones of these 'humans' still debated if they should approach me or my family, and attempt to strike up a conversation. Though most of them seemed the be directed at me - considering I was the only 'single' one left. Jasper was with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie. Barely any of the females here - attempted to go anywhere near Emmett - Rosalie just gave them a 'death' glare - the saying if looks could kill comes to mind - and they instantly cower away. Jasper just ignores them and sends waves of rejection of towards them before they even utter a word to him.

It was having my own head filled with various other voices that bugged me. Could they at least not scream their thoughts. they are talking to themselves after all in their own head. No need to give me a impossible headache. As I finally fully emerged from the Volvo and clocked the door, my eyes wandered around the parking lot. A usual reaction; however this time it was because I'd head my name being said. I didn't need to actually look up to know who it was. Jessica.

I'd have to avoid her at all costs. Although I knew she was always arguing with herself inside her head; to approach me now; however she chose not to, even as much as I wished she would. I needed a chuckle. But I would still avoid her to the best I could. After all it was better that I did. If I was to ever allow myself near a human, it could very well be the end for them. Jessica Stanley however: she seemed to have a 'crush' of some sort on me. One that both she and I knew she was not going to give up on anytime soon. I chuckled as I heard her- gush to her friend. Lauren? I'm sure her name is. She gave up trying to catch either one of us 'Cullens' attention along time ago. She was the first to make an attempt at Jasper; when he showed her no interest not even an eye glance. She gave up rather easily, moving onto the next available human male.

_"Isn't he just.. perfect in every way."_

My eyes rolled at their own accord; if only she _knew_ how perfect I wasn't. How could a vampire - a bloodsucking monster of all sorts - be perfect in anyway what so ever. It just wasn't possible. Sure enough we come across as perfect; but we were far form that. More imperfect- due to the hunger we have to fight against every second of every minute of ever day of forever. I'd pulled the jacket I wear - purely for appearances. I don't actually even need it - from under the drivers seat and made my way - at a slowly annoying human pace - towards the entrance of the school. The bell rung as I reached the top of the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five; I could do this. I could.

_Jessica's POV;_

Before I could blink, he was there. In the corridor- talking with his sister. Alice; I was sure that's who it was. Short, very bubbly and kind. Well, so I've heard. He didn't even notice me walking passed. I waved, but still. Nothing. Maybe it was a serious conversation he was having. Probably. Ooh, maybe he was talking to Alice about asking me out. His eyes met mine at that moment. Making me almost swoon. His eyes were light, and warm. Oh, how I loved his eyes. Edward turned away again, seeming a little more stern. But Mike was quickly at my side. "You seen Lauren?" oh, were you planning on asking her out Mike? One pretty little smile from her- and your hooked? How many times had I smiled at you? Tried to get you to love me, like I always wished you would? Well you know what? Screw you. You can have Lauren! You'll have to get in line that is. Since the Cullen's had moved here, Lauren had been asked out four times. She said no of course- because she wanted Emmett. Good luck to her getting passed the Greek goddess of beauty. And good luck to me getting passed the god of all-over-sexy. Edward liked me right? We talked every now and then. I made him laugh. But he seemed off today. Had I said something on Friday? I hoped not.

I only wanted me to be impressive to Edward. Didn't seem to be working. "nope. Maybe she's stalking Emmett." Mike nodded. Because we both knew the possibility on that being true. Very high. Lunch. Yum! The only other thing on my mind apart from Edward was food! I skipped breakfast, because I thought it would ruin my chances of Edward noticing my hard work in fussing over myself to make myself pretty enough for him. I walked into the cafeteria, with Angela by my side. I hadn't seen Lauren since this morning- but that changed when she suddenly appeared at my side- at the salad bar. "His favourite colour is sea green. Isn't that pretty?" Lauren said out of the blue. Obviously she was talking about Emmett. And I had to admit; that colour was pretty. Very pretty. "Is that your favourite colour now too?" I asked, picking a water up and placing it onto my tray alongside my salad and chocolate chip muffin. Come on, I had a moment of weakness. It was chocolate chip for god sake! "Uh... S'eah." I might have known.

"Talk to him. You never know; Emmett might only be best friends with Rosalie." ha? As if! Those two were the IDEAL Hollywood couple. Big, muscular and hot meets Perfect in every way goddess. Yup. They were so dating. "I don't know." oh! Was I hearing right? Lauren Mallory scared to talk to a guy. Pinch me! My look told her what I was thinking. "I mean, we could probably talk for like.. Ever. But I don't know what I would say." you forgot one part! His GIRLFRIEND! I took a seat, with Lauren next to me. Angela was reading. Which was nothing new. The guys were all up collecting there lunches.

"Um... Jess?" Lauren cut herself of from what she was blabbing on about before. I turned, and looked to her. More gossip? Yay! I knew Lauren could never hold out on me. "Yeah?" I smiled, getting more interested already. "Cullen's looking over here." my head snapped around. And sure enough. Edwards eyes were on me. I face a smile, but he just looked away. Turning my head back to Lauren, I took a bite out of some lettuce. "He seems off today." I stated, while she shrugged. Maybe he had a tough night sleeping? Lauren didn't seem interested. Well, I knew something that would interest her. I sat up in my seat. Lauren just looked at me.

"I'm... Going to ask him out." I said sharply. Lauren eyes bulged. Ha! I knew that would get her. "Are you.. Mad?" mad? How was asking a guy I adored out? Was she jealous? Probably, Lauren got incredibly jealous over anyone who was a smige prettier than her. I wasn't saying I was, but I had a chance with Edward. Right? "No, I just... Like him." I smiled to myself. "your funeral." Lauren mused, and I took that as a good luck. Standing up out my seat. I inhaled. Right, I could do this. I could. "I'll be right back," I assured Lauren. I knew she wouldn't bother to follow me, but I was in too much of a hurry to care. Without a backwards glance, I headed to the Cullen table. The were all facing away from each other, though I didn't know why. Alice, the freaky pixie-chick had spiky black hair sticking out in every direction. She was crossing and uncrossing her ankles under the table; her feet didn't reach the floor. Bouncing in her seat, I could just imagine a trail of Red Bull, Monster Chaos and Full Throttle cans following her around. Jasper, the pained honey-blond was sitting next to her, holding her hand under the table. He looked as if he were concentrating on something very hardly. Suddenly, my nervousness peaked to its highest out of nowhere. Weird... Emmett, the burly brunette looked like he could take on a few pro wrestlers, no sweat. I hope he didn't turn one of is legendary glares on me... Aphrodite's better looking twin sister Rosalie decided to drop by and pay a visit to the Cullen's. She had golden waves down her back and looked extremely pissed. Edward, the other god, had messy penny hair and was lanky and gorgeous. He was just staring at his food, fighting off a smile. Well that's weird.

Everyone else was good-looking, but Edward was just... _yummmmmm._

"Hey, Edward," I giggled, trying to flirt. He glanced up at me from his untouched food and rolled his eyes, looking back down. He must not be interested. His cheeks lifted a bit at nothing in particular, then as suddenly as he smiled, he turned a glare on Emmett.

"Anyways, Edward, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me, like, on a date, or something."

"Or something," he muttered. his frown was deep and thoughtful. Ouch. He was harsh. Maybe he didn't like going out into town? "Its just that, I was wondering since you enjoyed the lovely bones so much, I have the movie on DVD. And um.. Maybe me and you could.. Watch it together?" my heart was pounding at this point. He just looked up, and crushed me. "No thank you, Jessica." my world came crashing down. Rejection hit me in the face. I just made a complete fool of myself!

"oh, alright..." I nodded, backing away slowly. Emmett's eyes met mine- it looked as if he felt sorry for me. He turned again, his mouth moving so fast- I couldn't make out what he was saying. I turned finally, and took a seat next to Angela and Lauren. Lauren knew what had happened. She saw it written on my face. She tried to comfort me. But I was numb. Completely numb. The bell rang. I sighed. I stood up again, and walked quietly with Lauren to English. I told myself I wasn't to look at him. It would only hurt me. But as soon as I walked into class, and saw him- my mind swirled. I looked at the floor as I passed, and took my seat. Doodle. That'll help. Always did. After fifteen minutes into the lesson, I heard a voice. Causing me to sigh. I looked up, and saw the guy I was meant to be with. The guy who was supposed to love me. "Jessica." he spoke my name, making it all the more worse. I moved my eyes up to him. Showing no interest in talking to him at all. "D'you know what the theme of this book is?" He asked, holding up the lovely bones. Retard. If he would read it, you'd see it's a thriller, revenge, ache, redemption and so on. I dropped my hand that my head was leaning on.

"Yup." I stated, looking back down and pushing my work towards him. He quickly wrote down the answers, and smiled at me. "Thanks Jess." I mentally flinched. Only my friends call me Jess. When the bell rang, Mike was at my side. Talking like there was no tomorrow. He calmed me sort of. Took my mind off Edward. Mike was cool like that. Ever have a heart ache- always go to Mike. He had a special power of making you smile. I was glad he was my friend. "So, Lauren and I didn't really work out. She still wants Tyler or Emmett." Mike shrugged. Well, we could be in pain together. "I know." Mike looked at me confused. I took a breath, and began explaining Laurens whole plan to make Tyler & Emmett jealous. I didn't know if it worked or anything, but still. It was wrong to play with Mike like that. Mike, me, Tyler, Lauren, and Angela had been friends since we were little.

Eric moved here when we were 6. And was accepted into our group quickly. As a kid, Lauren had a crush on Mike. But Mike liked some girl called Lucy. She moved away to England when we were 13. He was hurt, naturally. But he soon forgot about her. I helped of course. As a kid, I was never interested in guys. It wasn't until I turned 15 and saw a couple in Seattle hugging and holding hands. I kept thinking how much I wanted that. I wanted the right guy. I wanted someone who would love me for me. Annoying nature included. "That sucks." Mike scuffled, while walking besides me. I nodded, and linked my arm with his. "Come over mine tonight. You can help me, and I can help you." I smiled up to his baby blue eyes. "We can watch a movie, play games.. Talk all night." I grinned. Mike on the other hand didn't look as excited as I was. "You can stay over mine! Pleaaaassseee." I practically begged. He hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Yaay!" she squealed, jumping onto Mike for a hug. "Come over at 5. My mom will be at work by then. Oh, and be in your pj's." Jessica grinned, skipping off to her car to get home, and ready for Mike coming over.

Today was actually getting better. For me, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six; What. Have. I. Done.

_Edwards POV;_

"Alice." I sighed. Not liking this one bit. Alice had noticed the tension between Jessica and I. Apparently, you could slice it with a knife. But with Alice being Alice, she was worried. "Edward. I've seen it. She's going to ask you out." Alice frowned, while I shook my head. Inhaling. So avoiding her wouldn't be as easy as I hoped. If Rosalie heard about this, I would be so dead. Seriously. "Not going to happen Alice, and if it does.. I'll just say no." Alice nodded, seeming to be getting threw to her.

_Maybe he's talking to Alice about asking me out!_ My head snapped around- spotting Jessica.

Oh god. I could see it now. She was going to do it! I would be breaking someones heart. She smiled, making me feel more guilty. Oh, I didn't want to do this. I turned to Alice, and sighed. "Help me." I simply said. Alice nodded, and put her hand onto my cheek. "If it gets out of hand, I'll step in." she promised. I felt a little more at ease knowing Alice had my back. Emmett would most probably tease and taunt me about it. Jasper would find it boring, and I didn't want to think what Rosalie would do. "come on, Edward." she whispered, dropping her hand. We had Biology together, so it wouldn't be so hard. I would be able to see everything Alice saw. Of course, when it actually came to lessons, I was sitting Reading other peoples minds. Smirking every now and then. But I didn't want to admit who I was actually looking for.

"You look depressed." Emmett taunted. Oh, god this big goof was going to annoy me all lunch now. I knew I owed Alice for not telling the others about Jessica's plan. Not that they would care. Emmett was too busy trying to avoid that Lauren Mallory. All he had to do was tell Rosalie, and she would deal with it. "Mmhmm." I muttered to Emmett. Then going back to my thoughts. Even though I was a monster, I didn't like the thought of hurting Jessica. She had been but nothing but kind to me. Even if I wasn't as kind back to her. Her 'secret' love for me was the only thing that was a little off putting. I didn't need love. I couldn't love. Jessica deserved better than me.

"He misses her, that's why." Rosalie grinned. I frowned, and shook my head. How did she know about Jessica? Oh, that's right. Rosalie knew everything. I inhaled, and shook my head once again. "Grow a brain, Rosalie." I hissed, but she seemed un-affected. Damn. "Wont have to miss her for long, here she comes." I sighed, and looked to the table. Rosalie's taunting needed to stop. Or I was going to stop it myself.

"Hey, Edward," I looked up from my tray of prop food. I sat there, taking in her thoughts. Gazing into her blue eyes. Right, avoid Edward. Avoid. I rolled my eyes, and looked back down. Eye contact wasn't a good idea if I wanted to succeed in a avoiding Jessica. _'Just kiss her Edward, we know you want too.'_ I turned, glaring at Emmett. How many times had Jessica pictured that? Too many. It was dangerous. Too dangerous.

"Anyways, Edward, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me, like, on a date, or something."

"Or something."

_that's right. Break it to her hard. Like a band-aid. Rip it clean off._ Alice's thoughts were helping me, sort off.

"Its just that, I was wondering since you enjoyed the lovely bones so much, I have the movie on DVD. And um.. Maybe me and you could.. Watch it together?" as much as I did enjoy that book, and I'd like to see what the movie would reflect like. It wasn't a good idea.

_'aw. Isn't she sweet?"_ Rosalie taunted in her mind. The only one that wasn't interested in this small conflict was Jasper. I owed him. I finally looked up to her. _Get it over with_. "No, thank you Jessica." I simply said, and turned my attention away. Oh, I could see her hurting. Her mind was swirling. Head ache! I felt bad for Jasper, since he had to put up with her emotions. Poor Jasper.

"Oh, Alright.." she just whispered. The pain was apparent in her voice. This wasn't good! I heard her soft feet make themselves walk away. I looked, and watched her head back to her friends. '_Sorry, Jessica.'_ I thought to myself, and stood up. The bell summoned, but I wasn't going to lessons. In fact, it looked as if we were all heading home. Alice was reflecting my sorrow. I felt so guilty! Curse my beauty and need to hurt humans. Why did I have to be a monster? Why couldn't I be normal?

But Alice, told me it would be best if we stuck to school. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all went home. While I had to endure one hour of Jessica sitting behind me. While I felt completely guilty. It would only be fair if she was thinking violent thoughts. But she wasn't. She was just doodling. Think about the weekend, what she was going to do, then called her 'doodle' a piece of shit. That made me smile. No matter what, Jessica's mind was my favourite to listen too.

It was just the way she right down to the point. It was different. But nice. When we were told we could have ten minutes free time, by Mr. Greene, everyone started to talk. He was too busy looking for some paperwork. Lauren and Jessica's other friends were talking about some camping trip, but Jessica's voice was not to be heard. She was still doodling. I fought myself, since I didn't want to turn around and talk to her. But, not hearing her voice made me think maybe she was truely upset. I was sorry, this made me wish I could tell her the reason why I had said no. But alas, I couldn't. I turned anyway, and looked to Jessica. She hadn't noticed me turning. So I sat, watching her for a few seconds, until a sigh passed her lip's. "Jessica." I spoke softy, not wanting to come of too hard- sine she was still sore about the whole rejecting thing. I could see it. She didn't move, she just looked up a little- questioning me talking to her. "D'you know what the theme of this book is?" I asked. I already knew, but I needed to know if she was really pissed at me. Oh lord, please don't be. It's not my fault!

_'Retard. If he would read it, you'd see it's a thriller, revenge, ache, redemption and so on.'_ She thought, and I tried not to smile. A retard? I'd never been called that before. Not once.

"Yup." She said, sounding harsh and bored. Oh, that answered it. She did hate me. Maybe it was best. I'd be left alone now. Since Jessica was the 'queen' of Fork's high. And I had rejected her. Well, it had to be the best thing, right? She pushed her sheet to me, and I looked to her answer's. All right. She did love this book, didn't she? She knew all of the themes, and the aches of the soul. She was smart, smarter than what people gave her credit for. I wrote them down, and looked up to her unemotional face. "Thanks Jess." She didn't move. But she flinched, inside her head. I wouldn't be calling her that again.

When the bell rang, I stood quickly. But not quick enough. Jessica was already in front of me. With Newton. I had to walk slowly behind them. It seemed Jessica was really wanting to get out the same room as me. Once in the corridor, I squeezed passed- meeting Alice at the lockers. Since She had to ride with me. The others 'walked' home. Leaving my Volvo safely with me. Alice was there, leaning against the metal lockers, causing me to smile. At least she was in a good mood- and would be able to stop my speeding mind of hurting someone.

"Alice," I grinned- and she turned around hearing my voice. "Come on, I need to go shopping" She squealed. Shocker there. Shopping was Alice's life. "Fine, fine." I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulder and ruffling her hair. Friendly sisterly compassion. That was all it was. Alice started whining about her hair. Oh good god. Girl's and there hair.

_"Come over at 5. My mom will be at work by then. Oh, and be in your pj's."_ Jessica's voice was clear as we walked. I looked, seeing her hugging Mike. They were having a sleepover? I dug into there mind, and noticed it was just those two. Wow, she bounced back fast. Did I feel happy for her? Yes. Was I glad she was off my back with the annoying chatter of me in her head? Yes. Was I still guilty? _Yes._

"Strange." I mused, and Alice shook her head. She had heard it also. Alice just walked on, with me at her side. Then she stopped. Covering her thoughts. Changing the Spanish dictionary into french. She was up to something.

"I'll meet you at the car!" She said, walking backwards. I frowned, but remembered never to question Alice. She would flip. I just carried on walking. This week was going to go really slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven; Unexpected invitation.

_Jessica's POV;_

_Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike._

See, it was working already! Mike was making me smile more. And it wasn't even 5 yet! In fact, I was still waiting on Lauren at our 'secret meeting spot'. The fountain. Wasn't much of a secret- since people were looking at me smiling next to a drinking fountain and thinking I was a twat. But I didn't care. Mike noticed me. Sure, I had to get rejected off Edward for me to realise he actually liked me, maybe not in the same way. But still. "Hey, Jessica?" I turned, to a female voice so smooth, it made me envy her instantly. But it wasn't until I saw who it was, did I understand. All the Cullen's had this special thing that made there voices so lush! "Hey.. Alice right?"

"Yeah.. erm, have you got a minute?" I looked at her confused. Why did she want to talk with me? I mean, I wasn't anything special. She had never tried to talk to me before. Non of them did. Even if I didn't try to make conversation with Edward, he wouldn't start it. I was always the one who had too. And I was sick of it! "Sure, I guess." What the fuck was that? Why didn't you tell her to piss off? To go hug up to her amazing big brother. Psht. Amazing my ass. Okay, that's a lie. He was amazing. Even if I didn't want to admit it. "Great.. well, this Friday.. I'm kinda having a birthday party for Emmett..." Emmet's birthday was on Friday? Awesome.

"..And I was wondering, d'you know who I should invite? Emmett's a kind of 'needs huge party's' to be happy. And since we are new, I don't know anyone." Wait. Wait. Wait.. Alice Cullen was asking for _my_ help? Wow. "Erm, I guess I could help, yeah." I nodded. "Great. How about, me and Edward pick you up at five, you come back to ours and help me with the invites?" Five? But I had Mike.. Wait. Did she say Edward would be there? No. No. **NO!**

"Okay." I grinned, nodding my head. What the hell was wrong with me! "Thanks Jessica, your a life savior." She smiled. "Oh, call me Jess." All my friends called me that. I had a feeling Alice and me were going to be friends. "See you at five, Jess." She smiled, and jogged back the way she came. "What was that?" Lauren's annoying nasal voice spoke, causing me to jump. I looked to her, and grinned. "I.. just.. got.. invited to the Cullen's house!" I jumped up and down, and soon- she joined in. Oh! What was I going to ware? "I gotta get home! Help me Lauren! Edward's going to be there!" She nodded, and took my hand- we began running. Sprinting to the car. Lauren was a magic maker with makeup and dress sense. I loved that I had her as a friend.

"Is this really going to work?" I asked, biting my lip. My mom had left for work at 4, and it was coming up to five. Oh, butterfly's! Lauren had spent the whole time since 3 doing my hair and makeup. She wouldn't let me see of course. Apparently it would ruin the surprise. But I knew she was using the curler's in my hair. "Of course. No one can resist my awesome work." Big headed Lauren. But it was right. Lauren's work was great. She should be a hair dresser, or a beautician. Whatever! Just something that revolved around making girl's as pretty as her. My cell phone rung, and I quickly pulled it open. "Hello?" I gushed. Excited already.

"Hey, Jess. I'll have to come over at around 7, my mom's making me clean up the shop. I'll bring some movies over too!" Mike! Crap! I had forgotten all about him! "Erm, Mike?" I said, after a few seconds of him rambling. "Yeah?" "I can't tonight. Maybe on saterday?" I said, looking at my light blue painted nail's. He kind of cleared his throat, and just sighed. "Alright, saterday it is.. see 'ya tomorrow Jessica." He said, and the line went dead. Oh, I felt bad. Was it wrong of me to do that? "I just blew of Mike to go with a guy who said no to dating me.. is that wrong?" I asked Lauren, who began to scoff. "As if. Mikes a loser. Cullen is hawt. Mike will get over it soon." I truly hoped he would. I stood up, once Lauren said I was done.

Revealing me to the mirror. I could of died! My hair, was like.. wow! I stood in awe. She had placed a dark, silky blue ribbon in my hair, shaping my side fringe, while the back was all wavy, some bits straight, others totally curled. Lauren had went with light colours on my face. White eye shadow, with tints of blue and purple. They made my blue eyes shine. My lip's were glossed with white, clear lip gloss. Now, the clothes? WOW! It wasn't 'Bam! In your face!' but it was something you'd wish you had the idea to make up. Black, really tight skinny jean's- which Lauren had insisted on me to borrow- a pair of black dolly shoes, since I didn't do good in heals. I'd end up breaking my leg or something. The darkish purple tank top shaped my curves perfectly. With a black waist coat. I loved this look! "Thank you!" I hugged Lauren, for like ages. Constantly saying thank you over and over. Then the door went.

"Go, I'll wait here until you get back. Hope you don't mind- but I'll be on your computer. Mom's totally banned me from facebook. I have like 657 friend request's." Lauren rolled her green eyes. I just nodded, and skipped out the door. Down the stair's and swung the door open. "Alice!" I smiled. She just looked at me, and nodded. "You look pretty." Well, if I was pretty in Alice's view, then I had to be- because she was beautiful. In everything. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded, and pushed my cell into my pocket. Sitting at the end of the path was the Volvo. With someone in the front. His eyes looking out the driver's side window. Away from the house. I shut the door, and began after Alice. Who was skipping towards the car. She scooted in the front, while I slid into the back. Edward started the car. Then Alice smacked him in the arm. "Say hello, Edward. Don't be rude." She frowned. He just looked at her, then looked over his shoulder to me. His golden eyes scanning my face. I felt a blush coming on. "Hello, Jessica." He said. Oh, I could of died. No, wait! I was mad at him!

"Hi." I said sternly. With that, we were of. I wondered what there house looked like!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight;** Didn't see that coming.

_Edwards POV;_

Alice was never one to question. Never. Not even when it was to do with you. You just let her get on with her own thing. Even when she first came along to this family. We were living in the middle of Indiana, in the forest. I was out hunting, with Emmett and Rosalie sadly. Because I had nothing better to do, and Carlisle was messing around with his next choice of a job. Apparently Doctor work was a little too dangerous when you had a newborn in your hands. Emmett might have been able to control himself, but it was a little off putting for a newborn, if you 'father' kept coming home smelling of blood. The blood you'd never be able to drown your throat in. So, he was looking for something else, just for a few years.

Once Emmett had given up on the thought of us having a play fight over the deer Rosalie had taken down. We headed back. Walking into that house, with the strange scents in the air. Emmett and myself naturally became defencive. Jasper was the first one I saw. He was standing, talking to Carlisle- while Esme stood behind Carlisle frowning. "What the hell is going on?" Emmett boomed, moving into the small cabin. There was a era around the strange male. Then a wash of total relief came over us all. That was until Alice appeared. On my back. Jumping right onto me.

"Edward!" She called, holding onto my neck tightly, so tight if I were a human, I would of choked. I scanned her mind, and found out her name.

"Alice?" I arched my brow, as well as my back. So she couldn't fall off. Not that should would be able too. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, and her arms around my neck. Tucking her head into the crook of my neck. "Forgive Alice.. She has been watching you all closely." Jasper said, while I nodded. "That's not creepy or anything." Emmett chuckled, as did Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Rosalie was stood in the corner, frowning. Nothing new there. "Your my favourite." She whispered into my ear. And that's when our bond began. When I was human, I always wanted a younger sister. One that would look up to me and adore me for me. One I could protect. And of course, now I had it. I had her. My little freak. My Alice.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Alice opened the car door. Scooting in next to me. Although her thoughts were still hidden, I didn't question it. She had moved on from translating the Spanish dictionary to the french. But moved onto adjectives. Finding there meaning, and descriptions. But that only brought it back to the whole English matter. On how I had hurt Jessica. "So, what did you do?" Curiosity got the better of me. Of course, I had to know. Just in case she had done something seriously wrong.

"You'll find out when we're home. When there's witnesses." Witnesses? Why would she need them? This only caused my suspicions to grow. Whatever she was doing; it had to have something to do with me. I hated being in the dark. And she knew it. "Al-" I went to speak, but she turned the radio on. Not picking anything in particular. But she really didn't want to talk. She wanted me to find out when she was ready. And I had a feeling, a huge feeling, that I wouldn't like it.

With the curiosity of what she had done, I sped up. Rushing towards our home, hidden within the forest. She didn't speak. She just let me drown within my own thoughts. My suspicions on what she had done. But it all came out as soon as we parked into the driveway. It hit me in the face. And to think, Alice was the one who was worrying in the first place. How the hell could she! I wasn't meant to find a soul mate, I wasn't meant for love. And why pick Jessica? There was nothing special about her. Nothing special about her big blue eyes, that could make me feel as if my heart was pounding. Nothing special about her heart beat, sounding like the sweetest music I had ever heard. Nothing special about her smile. Oh, that smile. No. Nothing special at all. "ALICE!" I bellowed, but she was already out the car and zooming up the steps and into the house. Vanishing from my view. Oh, she was dead. She was so dead. I climbed out my car, slammed the door - which I would apologize for latter - and rushed after her. Like I had thought, Alice was hiding behind Emmett. Who looked confused. Next to Emmett, was Rosalie- replicating Emmetts expression. Esme and Carlisle were soon in the room.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked with such compassion, I wanted to get rid of my anger there and then. And just tell him nothing was wrong. That nothing was going on. But I couldn't. This was too dangerous. I didn't like to worry Carlisle. At all. But this was a worrying matter. "Alice has taken the liberty into inviting a human into our home." I said threw clenched teeth.

"She's making friends.. is she not?" Carlisle asked, arching a eye brow. I sniggered. It seemed Rosalie had figured it out, and came to stand beside me. For once, she saw my view. Though, with that she was thinking- she was thinking about herself. And how this could affect her. "I wouldn't call it her making friends." I stated. Emmett kept his protective stance in front of Alice. Not that it meant anything. If I wanted to get to Alice, Emmett might be a problem. But I knew how to outsmart him.

"Alice? Explain." Carlisle said a little more sternly. Since he had saw how irritated I was. And how Rosalie was acting also. Wait. I peered into Rosalie's mind, and noticed she wasn't just thinking about herself. She was also thinking about how dangerous this was for me. She was thinking about someone else for once. Wow. That was a bit of a shock. Maybe Rosalie wasn't as bad as I thought she was. Alice had kept quiet for a few moments, until Emmett moved out the way to look at her also. "Dear?" Carlisle pressed on, his compassionate voice returning.

"Well, we all know how depressive Edward can be.." - my family sniggered, which irritated me a little - "So, I saw a girl called Jessica Stanley asking him out. I weighed the possibilities of him being happy, and it came to the conclusion, that she wasn't anything like him. So, at lunch, when she asked, he said no. Like I had told him too. And then.. I saw how affected she was by this. This girl _reaaaally_ liked him. And I mean..really liked him."

I rolled my eyes. There wasn't a girl in the school that didn't like one of us. Most of them were pointed to me. But this didn't explain why Alice had done this. Alice had seen my eye movements, as she paused, and pointed a question to all of us. "How you all of you feel if you liked your soul mate. Lets put it this way; Rosalie. If you wern't with Emmett?" She turned herself to face Rosalie. Who was giving daggers. "If you wern't with Emmett, and you liked him. Maybe even loved him-" I scoffed. Jessica did not love me. She just had a crush.-" And you asked him to go out. You put your heart and soul into it.. and he blew it in your face." Rosalie looked to the floor, and nodded. "You'd be hurt. We all would be hurt if that happened to any of us."

"You make a point, Alice." Emmett judged, nudging her ribs. "So, since I had a chance to at least show her that Edward _isn't_ made for her.. then maybe she'll back off on her own. And leave Edward be." I frowned for a moment. What she was saying was true. Jessica and I had hardly anything in common. I didn't like attention. I'd rather sit and read. I hated gossip, where as Jessica loved attention. She liked to be loud and out there. She gossiped twenty four seven. "So, I invited her round to help me organise a party. A party for Emmett. Birthday." She shrugged at if it were nothing. Of course it wouldbe a party. This was Alice's way of getting to go shopping again. It was hardly anything new. I brought my hand up, and wiped it down my face. I had no choice but to let this happen. Alice had already invited her round.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice spoke. Soft and caring. Making me cringe. How can someone be stuck in a life like this, when they were so pure and caring like him. He didn't deserve this. Even after he changed me, I only felt love for Carlisle. He was my father. No matter what. I would always only see him as the rightful father figure.

"This is up to you. We won't go threw this unless your happy with it." Carlisle said slowly. Of course I wasn't happy with this. I had said no to Jessica. She was already moving on. She would heal herself. But Alice had already done it. She had sucked Jessica back in. Which could only cause more heart ache. I just nodded my head. "Alight." I said with a reluctant sigh. Alice grinned, and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around me. A tight hug. Showing that she did care. I couldn't stay mad at Alice. She only meant well. I could see that. "I'm going to go get ready. We're picking her up at five." Alice skipped off, leaving me facing Emmett and Rosalie-since Esme and Carlisle had left the room. "This isn't going to end well." Rosalie glared, her arms crossed, and she too left the room. "Hey, I'm just buzzing I'm getting a party." Emmett smirked, patting my shoulder as he followed after Rosalie. I set my eyes onto Jasper, who was thinking nothing. Just watching me. Then I realised what he was trying to do. "Jasper.. don't bother trying to calm me. I'm passed it." He just nodded, and walked out towards the exit of the room. But he stopped, and looked back to me. "She didn't mean to upset you, Edward. Trust me." And with that, he left. Leaving me to mellow in my own thoughts. Thinking on how crazed Alice must have been. On how stupid I was to let her out my sight. No doubt by now half the population on forks high knew about this. How Jessica was coming here to help Alice- Jessica. Of all people. I would of been able to tolerate Angela. Maybe even Lauren, since her sights were once set on Jasper. But now she wanted nothing more and nothing less than Emmett. But even so, Alice had good sights set in mind. She was only looking out for me. Trying to heal Jessica's 'pain'. While showing her that I wasn't the jerk she thought I was.

"Just so you know, I really don't like this." I said simply once it was just Alice and I. She shrugged, and buckled herself up. Letting her eyes flash, trying to pick things out that might be fun. Her mind dashed over conversation's she would have with Jessica- mostly about me. How she and Jessica would end up laughing. I had a feeling this _wasn't_ going to end well. Just like Rosalie had stated. I had a feeling Alice would grow to love spending time with Jessica. Maybe even claim her as a friend. I cringed at that thought, but started the car. Deciding to just block her out. I didn't want to know what those two talked about. Even if I were going to be about yours truly. I wasn't going to be a part in this at all. I'd be the driver. The one who would drive Alice and Jessica to our home, then drive Jessica back. With Alice there. That was it. Of course, Alice could drive Jessica herself. But I knew what she would want to drive. _My_ car. And there was no way she was getting her hands on this beauty. The real love in my life. I adored my car. More than anything really. "So, I had a idea on who to invite." Alice's voice broke me from my own thoughts. I looked to her. Not even needing to keep my eyes on the road. "Oh?" I asked, arching my eye brow. Not that I was really interested. I'd probably end up sitting on the roof while this 'party' went on. I wasn't a peoples person. As people could probably sense.

"Well, the Denali's for a start." I mentally cussed. Oh god, no. Alice, why? Why the Denali's? Yes, they were good friends, and they had the feeding habits like us- so they would be safe around human's- but why? Tanya's inferior obsession with me was a little tiring. It was worse than Jessica's. Way worse. Think of a little girl, just getting a new puppy. How obsessed she it with holding it, and hugging it. Keeping her attention on that dog, and nothing else. Well, Tanya was like that with me. Except she had her own ways of trying to lure me into her claws. Flirting, trying to be a mystery. But truly. I wasn't interested. Monster's wern't supposed to love. Monsters like myself. In my view, Alice wasn't a monster, nor was Emmett, Carlisle or Esme. They were all perfect. They didn't deserve this life. Even Rosalie. She had not shed a single bit of human blood in her years as a vampire. Jasper and I were the only true monsters. And even in that, Jasper had his love. Alice accepted him for what he was, and what he had been. He was one of the lucky ones. I on the other hand, should be made to perish within the depth's of hell. No one should know, hear or even try to think on what I have done in my life as a vampire. It's unthinkable. I hurt so many people, so many family's. I hurt Esme and Carlisle. And yes, even though it sounds strange, but I had hurt Rosalie once. Her first few weeks as a vampire. She would sit swooning in front of a mirror. Rosalie was beautiful as a human, so with the chance, it obviously made her irresistible. Of course, that wasn't the matter for me. With my gift, I could peak passed the face. I could peer into the mind and see the _real_ person that was hidden by the mask they wore. All I saw in Rosalie was a big headed little lost girl. Who had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Yes, it was tragic what she went threw and I gave her my sympathy. But, that didn't really explain why her thoughts were always captivated by her own image. Rosalie had lost the thing she wanted most, the ability to have children. And now, as she walked around a school full of human girls, all that would probably grow up and have a big family. Grow old and watch there grandchildren rush around. Then slowly be able to open death with open arm's. While she is stuck here, looking perfect forever. Naturally, with Rosalie being beautiful as a human, and then the outstanding beauty of being a vampire- so beautiful, it was hard to look at her. Because it actually hurt- She was used to boys and men wanting her. Where as I didn't. It confused her, then hurt her because of my rejection. But Rosalie had Emmett now, so it was fine.

"Don't sound to happy Edward. You make it look like your _dying_ too see Tanya again." Alice teased, while I rolled my eyes. I didn't know if she meant the pun in her choice of words, but it was hardly funny. She on the other hand, found it funny. Giggling to herself.

"You know what I think of Tanya." I simply said, and she sniggered.

"No, I know what you have told me what you think of Tanya. I don't actually know what you really think of her." She challenged, giving me a nudge in my ribs. I turned my gaze away from her. I didn't want to have this conversation. But then it struck me in the face. "Did Jessica tell you where she lived?"

"No, wh-" She caught on. "Oh, crap." She muttered, tapping her head with her hand. "Erm.. that guy.. Mike?"

"Yeah."

"He could of told me? Or someone. We asked someone in school. That'll work right?" I fricking hoped so. I didn't want to move again. The whole of Rosalie moaning would irritate me too much. Plus, Esme liked it here. So, I didn't see the point in having to move again. Jessica would be easily quietened right? No. I couldn't. Not again. I growled at myself for even thinking those thoughts, and it seemed Alice picked up on it. She rested her hand onto my shoulder and sighed. Though her thoughts on why I growled were totally wrong.

"Don't worry, Edward. If anything- she'll just say hi to you. You've really annoyed her." I smirked and nodded. If anything, I should be annoyed with Jessica for getting a little too explicit in her mind. Things she was thinking I hadn't even heard about. Poses, how to bite my tongue, grind hold of my hair. It was all new to me - well not new, since I had worse thought about me, but this was among the top five- since I hand't done _it_ yet. Which, might I add- the Denali sisters found amusing. Seeing as they were constantly gripping hold of men to fill there needs. It seemed they didn't understand why I didn't do the same. Or in Tanya's case, she didn't understand why I didn't just give into her wants. Or _'needs'_ as she calls them. I shuddered. Not allowing myself to even think of her.

"Right, we're here." Alice ducked, unbuckling herself and popping out the car. Before I could even say that I was having second thoughts on this. But did she even care? I had a feeling she didn't. I could already hear Jessica screaming inside her head. Along with another voice. Lauren. Oh! Bring her too! If I was to suffer this, so should Emmett. I could only imagine his reaction to Lauren walking threw our front door. Knowing him, he'd run a mile. Or, hide behind Rosalie. I rested my head back, and waited. For what seemed like hours. Jessica seemed to have taken her time in getting ready. Wonder why. I rolled my eyes to myself, and smirked. "right.. no talking to her. She'll learn." I muttered to myself.

'_She look's pretty. Look's like she is still interested.'_ Alice mused within her mind.

Like I cared. In my eyes, all the girls at the school looked the same. Thought the same. _Were_ the same. Jessica on the other hand, she thrived to be different. Not as in scary different. Although, at time, yes she could be scary different. But she wasn't as scary as a few of the humans at our school. Like the ones who just wanted to be different. Who expressed themselves with there hair, and choice of clothes. Who had nothing but thoughts of hate, of passion and of sins. On how much they hated life. On that they had nothing to live for but to be alone. That nothing seemed right for them. They didn't know how good they had it. Pupils at the school called then 'emo's' but naturally, they were just people. They had a different look on life. They didn't understand. Or they were just.. alone. All they needed was a friend. Someone who would understand them. Mainly, they were build up of the population who had lost someone close. A loved one, a parent, a pet. The occasional thought of death entered there mind. How tempted they were at leaving the world. Letting people just get on with it without them. But then they would remember that they had someone. That they still had loved ones who did love them. Who just wanted them to be happy. But in most cases, all hope of being happy was lost. I classed myself as one of them. Not enough to actually dress scary or talk to them. But there state of mind was a little like mine. The punished themselves with pain. Or piercing there body to show that they were fearless of things sharp. Right? I didn't know. But I was like them, yes. I shared there views. They were just scared little lost humans. Who didn't know how easy they had it. How good they had it. Or how they could turn there life around.

The door opened, and Alice sat next to me. The air filled with Jessica's scent. That sweet scent. Enough to make anyone go into a frenzy. But it was drenched within something. Perfume. I held my breath for a moment, until Alice slapped my arm, causing me to look at her. I could see what was swirling within both there minds. But the girl in the back; I tried to keep my mind off her myself. "Say hello, Edward. Don't be rude." I just watched her. My eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Just so Alice could see.

_'be nice.'_ she brushed threw her mind and into mine. I let a small un-needed breath out and turned. Peering over my shoulder. Glancing at Jessica' hair first, then her face. She had done work. Didn't make her pretty. Actually, it hid her natural beauty. Girls who wore make up were so superstitious. They were hiding behind something they wern't. Trying to find a guy who would end up dating them. They boy wouldn't be interested in the girls natural beauty. They would be interested in what the make up had done to them. "Hello, Jessica." I remembered not to use the name 'Jess.' Since only her friends were aloud to use it. And I for one was not a friend. As Jessica said in her mind. Not that I could blame her. I had been a little harsh on her. I turned again, and started the car. Lord help me with what is about to come.

"Welcome.." Esme cooed, pulling Jessica into a hug. Emmett and Rosalie were out back, since Rosalie didn't like the idea of Jessica being here any more than I did. Jasper and I had made a plan. Seeing as I didn't want to be around Jessica. Just in case it ruined Alices 'work' on making her realise that she didn't like me, and that Jasper didn't want to be around _any_ human anyway. We had decided it would be best if we just went out and hunted. No doubt Rosalie and Emmett would tag along. Leaving Esme and Carlisle with Jessica and Alice. But Carlisle was locked away in his study working, and Esme would most probably be doing her own thing. Sitting up stairs reading, cleaning the kitchen, or watching T.V. "Your house is very beautiful." Jessica said confidently towards my mother. Esme just gave a smile, and nodded. "Thank you, my dear. We try our best. Now, are you hungry? I can make you _two_ a few snacks." Esme emphasized the word 'two'. Alice would be made to eat. Oh, I wanted to sit and watch. "Erm. Sure, thanks." Jessica blushed, playing with a strand of her brown hair. I was leaning against the staircase. Watching Alice, Esme and Jasper's mind. Nothing popped up interesting enough. That was until Alice spat at me to leave. That she wanted to get to work.

"Jasper? Coming for a run?" I asked, clearing my throat. Jessica looked to me, and I avoided her eye contact. I didn't know what those blue eyes would end up doing to me. I'd probably turn to putty and end up telling her I was sorry. Then Alice would really be bugged with me. I had to keep my part of the bar-gin. The bar-gin I made with myself. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to Jessica. At all.

"Yes." Jasper nodded, giving Alice a quick peck of the cheek and headed for the back door in the kitchen. I looked to Alice, giving a nod. Then my eyes grazed Jessica. She was wondering if it were her fault I was leaving. Partly it was. But I wouldn't say that. I quickly caught up with Jasper, who- like I thought, had invited Rosalie and Emmett.

"No, I've been." Rosalie stated, her laying posture across the grass not even budging to notice we were even there. Her eyes were closed, looking blindly towards the sky.

"No have I.. but.." Emmett batted his eyes, running his hand down her face. She let a groan out, obviously annoyed he would be leaving her, but no one could say no to Emmett. Especially when he turned on his charm. "Fine. But not to late." She winked, sitting up and locking lips with him. Me and Jasper looked away quickly, and began to walk. A Emmett and Rosalie kiss was something anyone tried to miss. Five minutes into the walking, Emmett was by our sides. Both huge arms wrapped around our shoulders. "So, whats on the menú tonight, huh?"

"Elk, probably." Jasper smirked. His face, and Emmet's were priceless. It was obvious that they didn't like the thought of that.

"Come on. Can't we go a little further out? Get some grizzles? Some lions?" Emmett tried, but Jasper was set on staying close. Being apart from Alice bugged him. As if he wasn't complete. I couldn't relate to that. It was just something that Emmett really didn't care. To him, he felt he'd always find Rosalie. No matter how far he went. He'd always end up coming back to her. After non of us answered, Emmet groaned, tightening his grip, causing mine and Jasper's head to move closer to one another and bump. Hard. "Ow." We muttered, while Emmett moved on ahead. "First one who find a elk gets.. Oh, I don't know." He muttered, giving a shrug. "To pick when, and whatever time to 'sleep' with our mates. Like, If Jasper wins, you get to pick when you get Alice for a night. And non of us can complain on whatever noise you make. And in Edwards case, if you win- you get to pick when we don't." Emmett grinned. I cringed, and Jasper just arched a brow. "Come on guys! Make this interesting." He growled, and with that. Emmett was gone. I turned and looked to Jasper. He had the same look on his face like my own. Confused and a little disgusted. "He'll never learn, will he?"

"Don't count on it." I smirked towards Jasper. We set on, me naturally getting in front. I took over Emmett within the first few minutes. He didn't seem so thrilled, bouncing in and out of tree's, climbing and throwing logs towards my way. Trying to slow me down. But It wasn't. I was in full on hunting mode. Jasper had taken a route, which made him vanish. I had no idea, or not care on where he was. Emmett was on my tail like a cat chasing a mouse. Only, the mouse- being me- was allot faster, and reasonably smarter. I flicked to the side quickly, sending Emmett on straight. His roar of announce coursed threw the forest. Making me laugh. Then something hit my noes. I kept still, closed my eyes and let the scent devour me. Elk. Four of them. Mid right. Drinking from a puddle. I set on quickly. Of course, they ran. Scattering all over the place. I went for the bigger one. It was natural hunting tactics. You went for the bigger one because it was slower. And easier to catch. But, in Emmett's eyes- if you go for the bigger one. The more of a fight. I smirked, leaping up off a tree and towards the elk. So close, my arms outstretched to grab hold of it.

_CRASH!_

The elk got away. My body was hurdled to the side, along with another. Emmett. I might of known. He was laughing? I was so close to winning! I had a chance to stop them making noise. "You idiot!" I growled, hitting his chest. But he just laughed more. And who was I kidding? I ended up laughing also.

"Any luck?" Jasper's voice called, a hint of taunting within his tone.

"Nope," Emmett chuckled, nudging me again, and finally getting up off me, but staying so he was sitting. I propped myself up onto my elbow also. So I could watch Jasper. I noticed something about him. His eyes, lighter. Around his lip's. There was a small red speck.. Oh no.

"You havn't." I groaned, falling back with a laugh.

"Yup. Read it and weep boys. Jasper wins again." Jasper laughed, a dark and taunting chuckle. Emmett retaliated on by giving him a finger. Not that I was really paying attention. It seemed we had been hunting for mer minutes. When really, we had been hunting for hours. The sky was already dimming. "Right, no more playing. Lets hunt and get home; eh?" I said, jumping up, and ruffling my hair. Emmett had gotten my dirty. Unbelievably dirty. I knew Alice wasn't going to be happy about this. But then again, when was she eve happy about us ruining our clothes? Saying that- we could probably save ourselves by saying she had a reason to go shopping now. But my thoughts of Alice only brought back the thoughts of Jessica. Of what they were possibly talking about. This wasn't good. Nor was the whole concept of actually thinking about her. Before I could even register, I stood up and began to try and at least find the elk that Emmett had caused me to lose.

"He shoots... he scores!" Emmett boomed, throwing the remainder of his 'dinner' on the floor. Let the wolves pick at it, or some other animal that thrived of the blood and flesh of others. Just like we did. "You make this sound like a game." I arched my brow, wiping my mouth with my hand, and fixing my once clean shirt so it was sitting straight. The elk today seemed to be putting up a fight. Emmett found that fun, annoyingly. Jasper helped though. Made them feel tired and drained. Needing to rest. That's when we would hit. Getting our 'meal.'

"Why not? Its fun." Emmett smirked, beginning to follow after me.

"I think we should head back now. Its late." Jasper said quickly. Though we were on to him. We knew why he wanted to get home. To rub it in Emmett's face that he was aloud to make as much noise as he wanted. Sick prick. That was all I could say. I chuckled at the thought, then nodded my head. "I agree. Esme will be worrying." It was only natural for me to bring Esme into this. Because knowing Emmett, he'd beg to stay out latter. He was like a school kid, wanting to push passed his bed time. Just for the hell of it. Though, Emmett groaned, and huffed. He too agreed. And we headed back. Back towards our home. Where, I could only imagine that Jessica was gone. It was too late for a human to even be awake. Was it not? Plus, she had school tomorrow. We all did.

"Were home." Emmett called, but Esme was the one to 'shh' him. I instantly frowned. Why be quiet? Non of us needed piece. Maybe Carlisle was working? "Shes asleep." Alright. That caught be off guard. Sleeping? Oh, no.

"Isn't she meant to be home?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper had lost interest and headed up to there room's. Probably to find there mates. Esme was sitting in the kitchen. Reading a mag. Well, whatever kept her happy. "She fell asleep a hour ago. Alice was in here, getting her a drink. She went back and Jessica was asleep. Alice called her mother, she's free to stay here tonight." I frowned, but nodded. I headed into the living room, and instantly saw her. Curled up, in a ball on the sofa. Sweet breathing, heart rate normal. She was happy. A light smile was on her small face. Her lids closed. She looked.. beautiful. Didn't all humans when they were asleep? They had no idea what was going on around them. No idea what danger could come in there moments of weakness. They were so defenceless, it was sweet. Jessica, had to be the most defenceless. She was almost pure. I was used to seeing Jessica grinning widly. Pretending to be something. Creating a image. Always had her guard up. Her thoughts on nothing else on what other people thought of her. On what _I_ thought of her. And yet, here? Her head was full of.. light colours. Ramblings of sweet nothings. A male. Tall, muscular and loving. I could only think this was someone to do with her. Probably a loved one? Uncle? Cousin? I had heard the Stanley family was a pretty big one. Though, Jessica was a only child. They only saw the need to have a little girl. One to adore and pamper. And that was what Jessica was. Pampered. She was so cought up in the thought of wanting everyone to think she was perfect, she was losing herself. She was used to being wanted, and adored that it came to a shock to her when she realised I didn't want her. I didn't, did I? No. I didn't.

"Hmm." Jessica mumbled, causing my lips to twitch into a smile. I moved into the living room more, taking a seat onto the chair. Since she was laying on the main sofa. Or, Emmett's sofa as he called it. When he was watching the match, no one was aloud to sit there. Because he would own the living room.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into her mind. Bright colours filled the area. It was.. the beach. La Push beach actually. She was a young girl. With a small, blondish brown hair. Held up in two pony tails. Her body covered with a white dress. Flowing lightly behind her. She was laughing. While running up the sand. Her cheeks filled with a shade of red. The same man in her head came into it again, chasing her up the beach. He too was laughing. He wasn't so masculine as it seemed. He seemed more.. frail. Ill almost. _"I'm going to get you.."_ the man laughed, running forward.

_"No, daddy!" _she giggled frantically, but he caught her. Picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

_"We'll be friends forever.."_ Jessica giggled, wrapping her arms around him. Not only a father, but a friend. I smiled. I couldn't remember my father. The name, yes. And a faint outline, but not him. I didn't know what he used to look like. I couldn't even remember what my mother looked like. What I last said to her. If I told her I loved her or anything. It was all gone. A clean slate. But was it for the better or worse? I let my ramblings carry on, that I didn't notice that Esme has passed and headed up the stairs also. She probably thought I was looking after Jessica. When I wasn't. I was just watching her mind. Not her. Right? Did that even make sense? Probably not. I smirked, and rested my head back. Letting my eyes close. And peer back into her mind. Letting the her dream captate me. Yes, it was wrong to even sneak into her mind. Since she had no idea that I could peer into her soul. She probably would stop thinking the things she did if she knew I could sneak into her mind. Hell, anyone would stop thinking if they knew I could sneak into there mind. It wasn't something to be proud of. But with the gift, I could see past the person they were pretending to be.

Hours passed, and I moved around. From sitting watching her dream, to upstairs with Alice bugging me. I spoke with Carlisle, then with Emmett about our next hunting trip - though he was just worried about getting a game out of it- and then back downstairs to the kitchen. I sat on the counter, reading a book while listening to the wind brushing against the tree's. The weather was somewhat drizzly. So it was safe to be getting to school. I only dreaded how Jessica would be getting to school. It also made me wonder how Alice had managed to talk her mother into letting her sleep here tonight. We were the new kids, and it was a school night. Any parent would want to make sure there child was in bed asleep for school the next morning. But even with that- Alice was a very convincing person. She could trick anyone into anything.

The light came on in the kitchen, making me look up. Expecting Esme to ask why I was reading in the dark. But it was someone completely different. Jessica. Her hair was now a mess. Her make up had rubbed of, so she had that natural glow about her. Her eyes were dark with sleep. My breath hitched for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would be up.. I just need a glass of water."

I couldn't find myself to speak back. I was stunned. Mentally and physically stunned. I had never seen Jessica in this view before, and to be honest, I didn't think I would ever be able to go back. I don't think I'd be able to look at her and think 'cocky, arrogant, gossiping bitch.' Because truthfully, I did used to think that. But not now.

"Erm, Edward?" She asked, arching my brow. I was just sorta sitting there. Starring at her. What a idiot I must of made myself look like. I quickly put the book down onto the side. I nodded quickly, getting a glass and poring water into it from the tap. I placed it onto the island, and pushed it towards her gently. Snapping my hand back before she could even get a touch. Most contact was made by passing things to one another. I couldn't risk it. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but smiled non the less. She took the glass, and took a sip.

"Thank's." She said and I nodded my head, taking a seat back onto the counter. She stayed still and silent for a moment. But her mind was twisting with things to say. Changing sentences within her mind. Making me smile to myself, though it just looked as if I were smiling at a page in the book.

"Arn't you supposed to be asleep?" I could of laughed. Oh, how I wished I could sleep. I could get rid of the feeling of forever being mentally tired. The dred and annoyance I had irritating my shell. If I could sleep, I would. I'd sleep for a thousand years. Just because I could. People took sleeping for granted. When I miss it. Dearly.

"I can't.." I just shrugged. It wasn't a lie. Because I couldn't. I was cursed with forever being awake.

"Oh." She just said, taking a seat on the bar stool. Twirling the glass with her left hand, while the other ruffled her brown messy locks. "Hey, Edward?"

I didn't look up, I just bobbed my head, indicating I was listening. I didn't want to look at her. There was that strange feeling within the pit of my gut. With her looking like that, it only made me realise that she was so much more than I thought. And I was never wrong. I didn't like it.

"Sorry about today.." That made me look up and arch a eye brow. Sorry? What could she possibly be sorry for?

"About what?"

"Asking you out and everything.. I shouldn't have. Your new and everything. Just settling in. You shouldn't of been put on the spot. Especially by me of all people." She sighed, her words genuine.

"You of all people?" I asked, putting the book down and twisting myself round so I was facing her.

"Well.. Yeah, I don't know if you think the same, but I class you as a friend sort of. And.. well, three's allot more prettier girls out there who are dying to be where I am now. Dying to actually talk to you." I sighed at her explanation. What she was saying, was she was sorry, because she didn't think she was good enough. Oh, how I wanted to tell her how _I_ wasn't good enough for her. That _she_ deserved better.

"Honestly Jessica.." She looked up, expressionless. For once, her mind was blank. Strange. "It should be I saying sorry. Not you.. I'm in the wrong. I am.. just too stuck up my own ass to say it." I smirked. She laughed. For once, I actually felt good about making someone laugh. "I was a jerk about it. And for that, I'm sorry." She nodded, giving a childish smile. Her cheeks filling with the colour red.

"Well.. I better get to sleep. Goodnight, Edward." She stood, walking to the door. Heading back into the living room.

"Jessica?" I called back. She turned, looking at me. Her hand on the light switch getting ready to turn it off since I was once sitting in the dark. "Yeah?"

"For the record, your the prettiest girl who's asked me out so far."

She smiled brightly, causing a light smile to form on my lip's. She nodded, and said "Good night, Edward." Once again, before turning the light off.

"Goodnight.. Jessica." I murmured to myself, listening to her lay herself down on the sofa, and let her breathing slow itself down. I didn't think I'd ever be able to have a conversation like that with anyone. Not to mention with someone like Jessica. And honestly, I liked it. It was new to me. It was.. perfect even.

I seriously didn't see that coming.

* * *

**A/N;** Okay, so I wanted to get Edward POV larger than usual. Because I was sort of lacking on Edward. So, I hope this chapter help understand him better. And the way he too is feeling towards Jessica.  
And on another note- I won't be updating as much. I'll try my best, but with school up and running again- I have to get homework and crap forted out. But I will try my best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine;** Get what you wanted, but not what you want.

_JESSICA POV;_

Well, at least he spoke to me, right? At least he actually said Hello. I didn't really class the tone he used as a friendly one, but then again- Edward was strange. Had to give him that. I kept quiet most of the way. Not wanting to intrude. Hell, getting to see the Cullen's house- which I was pretty sure I was the first in the school to see- was intruding enough. But Alice, had invited me. So, that couldn't be much of a problem could it? I really hoped not.

Though, it looked as if I were in a world of my own, Alice and Edward were the ones acting weird. Alice, kept flicking her head back to him. Frowning. And he, would result in rolling his eyes. Honestly, it was as if they were having there own conversation within there heads. Like that was actually possible.

The rest, was plain gold. Esme had made me feel at home. Carlisle, I didn't see much of the doctor to be frank. Though, Esme had muttered something to Alice about taking paper work up to him in his study. So, I could only imagine he was there. Edward left. I couldn't help think, was it my fault? I know he didn't like me being there. I wasn't stupid..

Okay, maybe I was. But, still. I knew when I was wanted, and wasn't. And Edward, was making it more than clear. He had already rejected me, no need to just get up and leave. Granted, both his brothers tagged along; leaving me with Alice- which I wasn't too bothered about. She was turning out to be just the sort of friend I needed. Not like Lauren at all. Annoying, bitchy and just.. what's the word? Jealous? Mm, seemed so. Alice, was being great. Where as the other; Rosalie? I'm sure that was what the supermodels name was. I hadn't really been paying attention to anyone else. Alice- was becoming my friend. And Edward- was proving to be the guy I would want, but would never get. The moment Edward had left, things seemed a little better. Not as awkward. Granted, he was the main reason I did in fact want to be there, but still. Alice made me feel all the more welcome. Right down to the talking and jokes.

Alice had made us basically go threw the whole of the school. I mean, everyone. This would be the biggest party of the whole year. Well, it would be if everyone turned up. Which, I had a small feeling they would. After all; the Cullen's were the talk of the school. With being so beautiful, but anti-social. Alice, wasn't showing the same treatment as Rosalie and Edward had been showing. Both, without any interest.

Alice had worked me dry. Caused me to sit on the sofa, and before I knew it. My eyes opened to the sight of nothing. Everything was dark, and quiet. My first thoughts? Well, to be honest, they were in fact 'shit.' What a great way to start off a friendship. Falling asleep. Not the best of things. Though, I was glad I did. It was probably rude of me to get up and walk to get myself a drink of water; but seeing him there made it worth it. Just sitting there, reading. As soon as the lights turned on, those breath taking eyes were on me.

Of course, my mind went into hyper drive. Screaming things to say, a stuttering. But everything dulled the moment something did come out. 'Oh, I didn't think anyone would be up.. I just need a glass of water.' When he didn't speak back, I figured it was just the thought of me being awake. The fact that I was there. But he was still looking at me. With his glassy, beautiful eyes. His face, emotionless and looking numb. God, I wanted to just go up there and kiss him!

"Erm.. Edward?" He didn't speak. He just stood up, after realising he had just been sitting there. He, got me the drink. He passed it too me -in a odd way. Snapping his hand away before I had even reached out for the drink. He, sat back down and went right back to his book. I felt invisible. At least, he got me the drink; right? That was something.

Things to say. Over and over, I tried so hard. But nothing came up. I had to mess around with allot of things. 'So, how was your day? What are you reading? Have you got the time? What's wrong? Why are you awake?' I'd come of as some sort of stalking psycho! I couldn't let him think of me as that. Well, if he already didn't that is.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I watched as his lips twitched into a davine smile. Making the need for him all the more worth while.

"I can't." He just shrugged. Obviously not interested in talk with me. Maybe I came on a little too strong? Maybe I had pushed him away in the first place. Well, if I wanted my dream guy, I had to make a move. But not the sort you'd usually do towards men. Because Edward, wasn't like normal guys. That; was far from obvious. He was sweet, caring and a little shy? I guessed. "Hey, Edward?" His head bobbed in place, not even giving me the chance to look into his eyes. Damn him.

"Sorry about today.." Then he looked up. Yay. I mentally danced. Though, I tried not to show it. I was trying to be sensere here. I needed to apologize. This, was all my doing.

"About what?" He played along, I figured. It only made sense. Playing dumb, seeing as I had been doing that most of my life.

"Asking you out and everything.. I shouldn't have. Your new and everything. Just settling in. You shouldn't of been put on the spot. Especially by me of all people." My eyes darted to the floor, my shoulders moving on there own. Increasing up, then descending down.

"You of all people?" I snuck a peak at him from behind my eyelashes, seeing that he had put the book down and turned to face me. I couldn't be rude. This was after all; his home. I looked up, and nodded my head.

"Well.. Yeah, I don't know if you think the same, but I class you as a friend sort of. And.. well, three's allot more prettier girls out there who are dying to be where I am now. Dying to actually talk to you."

"Honestly Jessica.." I looked up once again, but thought, felt and said nothing. Just looked at him. Blank.

"It should be I saying sorry. Not you.. I'm in the wrong. I am.. just too stuck up my own ass to say it." I couldn't help but little giggle escape my lips.

"I was a jerk about it. And for that, I'm sorry." He finished off, giving a smile. I felt starstruck. I had gotten a apology from him instead of me giving one to him. I had to admit, Edward did in fact know how to make someone feel better. Maybe being the whole 'couple' thing didn't have to end the way I had wanted. Maybe, we could be friends. That wouldn't hurt.

"Well.. I better get to sleep. Goodnight, Edward."

I turned, heading to leave, but was stopped by his velvet stunning voice.

"Jessica?" About turning, I looked in his direction. "Yeah?"

"For the record, your the prettiest girl who's asked me out so far."

My heart, must have lunged out of my chest. He thought I was pretty. Yes, friends would work. This guy, was one in a million. "Goodnight, Edward." I whispered, trying to tie my cheeks down; seeing as I was giving a beaming smile. Turning the light off, and heading into the room I had fallen asleep in, I layed myself down, and closed my eyes. Taking in the very smell of the house. Taking in his home. And most of all, taking in his words.

"Do you think she's dead?"

Dead? Try sleeping.

"Ow." My eyes opened to spot Alice, glaring Emmett. Of course it must of been him. Sure, they had only just started at Forks high, but I had heard Emmett was the more fun loving guy.

"Idiot. Of cou-" Alice went to scowl, but Emmett cough, and nod towards me stopped her. Her bright yellow gaze hit onto me. Her lips curled, giving a flash of her dazzling white teeth. It was official. I was jealous of this whole family. (Rosalie mostly, because honestly, that girl looked like a swimsuit model.) Carlisle with his job. Esme with her motherly ways. Emmett with his.. humor should I say? Alice with her style. Jasper with his.. control. Rosalie with her looks. And Edward. I wouldn't say jealously cut my words for him. More of.. hurt. Longing. Want. Need. Passion. The list could go on. But, I wasn't what he wanted. Or so it seemed. "What time is it?" I asked, stretching out of place and sitting up. Not giving a care in the world that I probably looked like crap. "Seven. We're leaving for school soon. Esme's made you something to eat. I have a spare set of clothes you can ware today. And Emmett's going to give you a lift. Rosalie, me and Jasper are getting Edwards car. Unless you want me to come with you?" All this information swirled in my head. Alone.. with the big guy?

Lauren wasn't going to like this. "Pssht! Alice, please. This chick can handle herself. And besides. I want to know about this party planned." Emmett grinned, leaning down and putting a huge arm around my shoulder. Slinging it as if it were nothing. When really, I was practically crapping myself that he might crush me! "Right, Jess?" I blinked at his words, and looked to him. A confused, scared and small bit startled look on my face. But who could say no to those dimples? And big eyes? I, was a sucker for this family. And I had only met them yesterday.

"Sure, I guess." I stuttered, looking back to Alice and giving the best smile I could. She nodded, and skipped off. Emmett pulled his arm away, jumped over the couch and landed next to me. "So, you gotta' eat. Then, get dressed. Then get our asses to school.. unless you wanna ditch?" He kinked a eyebrow towards me. As if it were a challenge. I store at him. Dumbfounded by his words. Me? Ditch school? I couldn't. I had Lauren to fill in about this night here. Then I had to beg Mike to forgive me. Plus, on top of that- I had to somehow figure out what I would be waring to this party! "Just kidding. Dude, don't look so scared. I'm not going to eat you.. I've already ate." He nudged me, and stood up. I smiled, and giggled to myself.

"You better have." I looked up instantly to the voice I had been praying to hear. My heart instantly increased. There he stood, looking as beautiful as ever. Tall, muscular and perfect. A white tank top clinging to his chest, with a blue shirt hanging over. Casually topped of with a pair of black pants. God, he was breath taking. He and Emmett shore glanced, before Emmett left the room- not before giving me a suttle wink. Edward looked at the door Emmett had descended from, before turning his eyes to me and smiling gently.

"Sleep well?" He asked, keeping perfectly still.

"Yeah, thanks. You?" I asked, totally forgetting the fact he had been up at stupid o'clock in the morning! God, Jessica. You are such a idiot.

"I did, thank you." Edward smiled, walking a bit closer and sitting down on the chair.

"So.." I muttered, feeling slightly awkward. Who wouldn't? I didn't know what to say to this boy! I hardly knew him. But I wanted too. Very much.

"Mike called for you. I thought you should know." Edward spoke up, making my face turn cold and solid. "M-mike? When?" my eyes could of popped out of my head. "A hour ago. His father had my fathers card. He must of used it. I told him you were asleep, and that we will be bringing you into school. He's eager to talk to you." Edward noted, watching Alice bring in a set of clothes and a plate of toast. I just nodded my head. Not knowing what to say. I knew now I was going to have to beg twice as hard now.

"I didn't know what you liked.. I hope this is alright?" Alice asked, sitting on the arm of the chair beside her brother. Edward looked up to her, while she kept her eyes on me. He shook his head, and then turned his attention back to the floor.

"It's fine. Thanks." I muttered. Things went quiet.

The whole hour went quiet. Apart from when I spent forever thanking Alice for this dang outfit. Lauren was going to slip out! Designer clothes? I would so totally beat her if it was a fashion parade. Then came the car ride. Edward was in his car, fiddling with the mirror. Alice was beside him, while Jasper and Rosalie sat in the back not speaking a word. Emmett was still in the house. I, was trapped in his car. Just watching blindly towards his car. Watching him closely. Sometimes, his eyes would come up and meet mine. He would give me a smile, and then look away to talk to Alice. Alice would look my way, give me a smile, and then turn back to Edward. I couldn't help but get the feeling that they were talking about me. Funny, right? They wouldn't. I wasn't interesting. If I was, Edward would be my boyfriend already.

Edward's eyes shot to mine. Completely emotionless. Just at the right moment he knew when to look at me. I gazed into his eyes, searching for anything within the depths of heaven. I found nothing. Emmett blocked my way from his eyes. Pulling my gaze away, I lent back and closed my eyes. Listening to Emmett cackling to himself and jumping into the front seat of his jeep.

"Let get this show on the road." Emmett chuckled, bringing the car to life and reversing. Edward was right behind. His lips moving so fast, it was hard to even make out what he was saying.

"You're quiet. You ill or something?" Emmett's voice made me jump. I looked up to him, and inhaled. "Nope. I just.. don't know what to say?" I asked, giving a smile. He chuckled and looked my way before turning his eyes back. "No need to be scared of me. I'm a good guy, or so I've been told. Hey, So about this party.." Emmett went on. I listened to some of the idea's he had. Idea's to irritate others. In all defence, he made me laugh most of the way. I was beginning to like this family more and more each moment. Feeling like I was fitting in. It was a good thing, right? If the family thought I was nice, and such- then Edward would see I was perfect, wouldn't he?

"We could also chuck Alice's clothes out the window. That'll cause a hoot!" Emmett laughed, pulling into the parking lott. As I thought, all eyes were on the Cullen's. I braced myself for the immense to come. Preparing to be hounded with questions. Emmett flicked the keys into his pocket, took his large frame out and walked around towards Rosalie's door. Opening both mine and hers at the same time. I stepped out, and pulled my hood up. Alice was by my side, Jasper behind. But at a distance. He was muttering things towards Edward, who stayed close to Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie walked off to do there own thing. Just before he left, Edward shot me a wave, and a grin. Rosalie- I just got the regular daggers like everyone else.

"So." Alice bounced, while I walked alongside her. Edward and Jasper behind us. Still talking in there own little world.

"What d'you have first?" Alice chirped, turning her full attention onto me. I smiled, and shrugged. "Math, I think." Alice nodded, and looked behind her shoulder. Probably checking to see if Jasper was still there. Then she giggled, and looked back to me.

"Well, I'll see you latter." Alice noted, stopping looking back to Edward and Jasper. Jasper nodded to Edward one last final time, and scooted beside Alice. Soon, they were both off. Leaving me. Alone.

"Would you like me to walk you to your class?" Edward soft voice whispered, making me look up and stare. He wasn't even looking my way. Just gazing to the place his siblings had ran off too. I had a feeling, I was the reason for this. Maybe staying away was the best bet?

"Yeah! I'd like that!" Stupid! WHY THE HELL? Why didn't I say no? I mentally stabbed myself. He looked down, giving a small smile and set on. I followed slowly.

The walk was quiet, real quiet. As if we were strangers walking to the same class. Or, I was like a guide. Not aloud to talk. We turned corners. Looked at one another every now and then, and soon my class came. I stood at the door, looking at him; while he looked at me. "See you.. latter." He muttered, and within a blink of an eye. He was gone. I decided then and there, that would be the time to get over this obsession with Edward Cullen. Sweet, defined, unbelievably sexy, smart and strange Edward Cullen. I could be happy with Mike, right? CRAP! MIKE! I squeezed into my math class, and spotted him up at the back. Leaning back in his chair, with his pencil hanging out his mouth. Laughing with Tyler and some dude from the football team. I walked right up to them, looked at Tyler and smiled. "Can I sit there for like.. two minutes?" I asked. He looked to Mike, then back at me. "Uhh, sure." He moved. I took my stage. Right. Grovel, and if you have too, Jessica. Cry. Cry like you've never cried before. Sitting down, I turned the chair and looked right into his blue eyes. Here goes.

"Mike. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for blowing you off last night. I REALLY shouldn't have. And I get if you don't ever wa-"

"Jess?" Mike spoke, but I ignored it.

"-ant to speak to me ever again, but I think you should know how truly-"

"Je-"

"-And deeply sorry I am. Because I had no right in-"

"Jess! It's fine. Seriously. I heard about the party. Hell, I can't wait to go. It should be a blast if you're helping on planning it." I froze. Stunned by his words. "Really?" I blinked. He nodded, and gave me one of those smiles I used to adore. "Awesome. So, we're cool, yeah?"

"Yeah. But you have to be my date for the party. Just because you owe me." Mike added. Leaving me more starstruck. Mike just asked me out. The one thing I was waiting on for ages before the Cullen's moved here! Damn him. I nodded my head rapidly, and flashed a smile. With that, I stood up and took my regular seat in math next to Angela.

* * *

**A/N;;**

Yes! I know! Don't eat me. I've been slacking on my updates lately. I know. Forgive me. So, what I've done here is made this one a whole lot more shorter. Forgive me. But I'm losing my touch on Jess, don't you think? I shall be working on her more! I promise. I have a whole 'bad-ass' idea in line for you. JessxEd style.

Now, I will try and update as much as I can. I plan to be writing chapter ten ASAP. Infact, I've started it. That's how determind I am to keep you guys happy. I'd also like to thank EdRose. Giving me the muse to carry on writing. A little shoutout. You have been awesome, girl. As have you all. So, enjoy this and chapter ten will not be long. I promise! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten;** Jealousy? No. Couldn't be.

_EDWARD POV;_

What more was there to say? The conversation was as good as dead. Everything I had said to Jessica was more awkward every moment. I guess she would forever be sore about the whole rejection thing. But at least she got the massage. I had heard her mind, while walking away from her. That she was ready to move on. Get off this strange, and powerful obsession with me. And I should have felt relief. I did feel relief. But there was something else. Something, I had never felt before in this life. I could remember- faintly- feeling it as a child. When my friend had gotten something I wanted more than the world. Jealousy was such a foul played emotion. But I wasn't jealous. I knew one day once Jessica was ready her mind would sink right back where it was. Going for the overly popular, baby faced Mike Newton. Just he way it should be, right? Yes. Alice, would be thrilled to know her plan didn't need to work. Hell, maybe we could cancel this whole party instead. Save me a night of sitting on the roof listening to teenagers running around my home. Also save the mess we would be left to clean.

During the night, while Jessica was asleep; I had done wandering round for hours. Listening to her breathing. Speaking with Alice and whatnot. I also, took it upon myself to speak with Carlisle and Esme. It seemed they too liked the idea of the party. Somehow thinking it would help up fit in- since we never really made friends in our previous locations. In fact, they had even stated that they would leave the party up to us. Go to Isle Esme for the weekend. Esme and Carlisle had too much trust in us. But why wouldn't they? We were after all 'grown up.' And the simple fact that we were worthy of trust. But it wasn't us I was worried about. No, it was the humans. Who knew what those lot would get up too and not have prenatal supervision. I had a feeling Alice would have that planned out anyway.

Two lesson's shot by before I had noticed. Lunch called ahead, and I rushed to the door. Greeted by none other than Alice and Jasper. The previous conversation in the car with me and Alice had shown interest in Jasper. Since he, didn't know if he too would be able to resist the urge around so many humans. He had learned the shear amount of people Alice and Jessica were planning on inviting; and grew rather worried. So I took it up on myself to mention either going away for the night with me, or feeding well the night before. I had a small feeling; Jasper was thinking on doing both. My eyes locked with Alice's instantly, then to Jasper. He gave a small, polite smile. Since it was rare for either of them to actually meet me outside a class unless it was the few me and Alice were in together. Then, of course Jasper would be waiting outside. We set on, no words needed. I knew what she was thinking- without having to use my gift. Jasper, was in his own little world. Thinking the possibilities of Alice being upset with him if he did leave for the weekend. He shouldn't worry too much. I knew how to handle Alice. Or, should I say- Alice knew how to handle me. I smirked at my own thoughts, and opened the door of the cafeteria. Jasper went in ahead. Alice lingered with me. "We should sit with her." Alice whispered, too low for any passing human to hear once we were walking towards our table. I looked down to my 'little' sister, and frowned.

"We have only just gotten her off our backs, Alice." I warned.

"Yes, but isn't it a little rude if we had her stay the night, then completely ignore her the day after? I don't know about you, but I won't be known for being ignorant. And I speak for everyone." Alice stated, giving a scowl before setting on and leaving me. I gritted my teeth, and set on to the table. About to tell the rest of the 'clan' the news of Alice's doing.

Reaching the table, I didn't bother sitting. For I knew _we_ would be the ones that would have to move.

"Alice is making us sit with Jessica and her.. friends." I muttered, picking up the bottle of water that Rosalie seemed to leave at my seat every day. Strange, but it was her way of showing she cared for me. Rosalie and I had never came to bond like Alice and I had. The only person Rosalie bonded with was.. well everyone apart from me. Rosalie, disliked me. I knew that much. Though I knew she cared; and it was little things like leaving me water for a prop to fool the humans. I knew she would always have some small ill-feelings towards me. And I couldn't do anything the change that.

"No." Rosalie said bluntly, taking Emmett's arm and dragging him back down into the seat; since he went to stand and follow me. "We will be sitting here, like always."

"Alice will only come back here and make you move." I said bluntly, twisting the bottle within my hand.

"Alice will not make me do anything. You forget, I am not a push over like you, Eddie" She spoke the nickname I despised most of all. My teeth gritted tightly, while my hand clenched onto the bottle.

_'Temper, dude. I'll handle her. Take Jaz' and save us a seat.'_ Emmett's inner voice called to me. Setting my nerves to ease. I glanced to him, and gave a blink for a thanks. Then, looking back to Rosalie, I shook my head. "Your funeral." I used that to hurt her. We all knew how much Rosalie wished for death. For us all. Said it was the only thing that would purify our soulless bodies. Jasper was out his seat and already walking ahead. Towards Alice with Jessica- who were making there way back from the salad bar. Lauren grumbling right behind them.

_'Stupid, perfect, stylish cow. Stealing MY best friend. Stealing MY attention. God, who does she thinks she is? Tyra fucking Banks?' _

One would have to admit, Lauren Mallory's mind wasn't one to be pure. Alot of coarse language tussled in her human head. I chose to ignore it. But it was there and then that I had a sudden wave of dislike towards that girl. All the more reason to break it from Jessica, when the time came.

Alice, Jessica and Jasper stopped once Jasper had reached them. Alice giving him a grin, and a small 'hello.' But Jessica's eyes were on me. I tried my best not to look into her beautiful Bambi orbs. But with every step I took, I felt the want to look grow. I stopped once my shoulder was brushing against Jasper's. "Jessica and I were just talking! This party, is going to be the best of the year, apparently." Alice grinned, giving me a wink and moving along.

"Totally. I mean, who doesn't love a party? Especially if it's got ALL the top music, the best food, a big garden for the drunks to roam around in-"

"Wait.. what?" I butted in, following after then. At the table, Mike was eyeing us up closely. Mainly me. I guess it was apparent that Jessica had a 'crush' on me? Alice took a seat beside her newly found friend. Jasper right beside her. I rested beside him. Between him and Mike. Looking right to Alice, and Jessica. Lauren had taken it upon herself to rest next to Jessica. Still cursing within her mind about Alice.

"Who doesn't love a good party?" Alice frowned, passing a can of coke to Jasper.

"After that." I frowned, keeping my eyes on her.

"Good music, best food, I'm sure Jessica said.." Alice glanced to Jessica, who had taken a bite out of her sandwich. She nodded anyway. Alice looked back to me, and tilted her head. Confused. Seriously?

"No. The drunks." I stated.

"Oh. Yeah. We _have_ to get drink. It's cool." Alice noted.

Oh, so feeding hormonal teenagers drink was 'cool'? I'd just love to see what 'super cool' was. Having sex in a park fool of children?

"You know.. mom and dad won't like that idea." I frowned. That, was the truth. Esme and Carlisle would seriously dislike that! Hell, just think of the trouble that would cause! If someone was found staggering home drunk, and Chief Swan found out. All hell would break lose for Carlisle. He had done too much for the world to be put in that situation.

"Come on, Edward. I'm sure a few drinks won't hurt. What's a party without drink? Pre-school?" Alice stated, taking defence.

Mike chuckled, and nodded his head. Deciding now was the time to get his word in.

"Dude, you got to stop worrying. I've been to a million party's and got drunk and I've never been caught." I looked to Mike, and searched his mind. Seemed the baby-faced boy was a lair.

"Oh come on, Mike. You've been to five. And you only got drunk at one of them. And you were so bad, you fell asleep in _my_ bathtub!" Lauren laughed, sipping her lemonade. That seemed to set the group into a fit of laughter. While Mike blushed. And I had to admit, even I chuckled. "But still.. shouldn't we ask all our parents for permission?" I asked, looking around the group.

"Dude, it's the 21st century. Live in the moment. Life's about risks." Tyler, the boy Lauren had also taken a liking too perked up, punching the sullen Mike in the arm.

"I don't know.."

"What I miss?" I looked up to the sound of Emmett, Rosalie scowling right behind him. His hand intertwined with hers. "What don't you know?" He added. Tyler, Lauren and Angela scooted along. Giving Rosalie and Emmet a place to sit beside one another. Mike seemed to like the idea he was beside Rosalie. Tyler, was practically crapping himself because Emmett was hurdled beside him. I looked to Jasper, who was fighting off a smile. Apparently, he was also feeling scared.

"Alice, has taken it upon herself to get the idea we need alcohol for the party." I muttered, looking to Alice for a split second while speaking towards Emmett. I was waiting for him to back me up. After all, it was his birthday. Not his 17th like everyone thought I would be. But actually, it was his 97th. What would a 97 year old want drunk teens running around him for?

"That's a awesome idea!" I forgot one thing. The 97 year old was Emmett. I frowned at him, and then heard Rosalie mutter within her mind. _This isn't going to end well._ Oh, she had that right.

"It isn't as bad as you think. We're not all going to get so bad we can hardly walk." Alice commented, twirling a fork around.

I watched her, and shook my head. Looking to the bottle of water sitting in front of me. Enough talk for me. It looked as if my opinion wasn't classed at all in this feud. No matter what, I knew Alice. She'd get it with, or without my agreement. I sighed to myself. Let the games begin.

"So, we should totally go out shopping tomorrow. We have to get outfits." Jessica spoke then, making me look up. She was speaking to both Lauren and Alice. Alice's eyes lit up at the word shopping. As did Lauren's. See, they weren't that different. Apparent from the fact Alice could rip Lauren's throat out with no hassle.

"Yeah! We all got to colour clash. Like.. Mike and Jess will have to match, since there together-" My hearing cut off. Did I hear right? Mike and Jessica? Going together? I frowned. Wasn't it a bit fast for her to move on? Hell, she had only decided a few hours ago! No, stop it. You don't care, remember. This is what you wanted.

But if I wanted this, then why the hell was I feeling like crap? Feeling like I could rip Mikes throat out. Just there. It was right in front of me. Hell, I could do it so quickly, no one would know it happened!

I felt a kick on my leg. I looked up, to see Jasper frowning at me. Obviously he felt my anger, irritation and jealousy. No, I can't call it jealousy. I wouldn't. But I knew with Jasper picking it up, then it was obvious that it would bring up questions. Grin, and lie. That was the trick.

"Edward?" I blinked out of my state, and saw everyone looking to me. Shit, what did they ask? I scrolled threw Alice's mind, finding the question she had asked. If I was in for the shopping trip. I knew why. Alice would want me to drive the teens. Great.

I looked to Emmett, who shook his head. Then to Jasper. He too scoffed and shook his head. I was on my own. "Do I have too?"

"Come on. It'll be fun. Like, serious fun." Jessica watched me. Catching my attention. Flashing me one of her smiles. My stomach turned into knots. "Okay.." I whispered. Damn it!

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Crap. I have History next. Erm, who's in my class?" Jessica looked round the faces. "I'm sure Mr. Yates is doing a double class. Fitting ours together." Alice shrugged. I glanced to her, and then back to Jessica. Fitting the puzzle together. Alice, would be in her class.

"Epic! I'll save you a seat next to me." Jessica smiled, standing up along with Angela and Lauren. Emmett and Rosalie had already gotten up and were walking off. Emmett still going on about how 'sweet' this party was going too be. Mike, Tyler and Eric were off next. Leaving me sitting with Jasper. Alice had stood, and nodded towards Jessica. "I'll walk with you." Alice lent down, kissed Jasper quickly, and then set off. Walking with her new friends. Great.

"Are you ditching?" I asked, after clearing my throat.

"What was that?" Jasper ignored my question, and store at me.

"Excuse me?" It was probably stupid of me to play dumb, but I had too. I knew exactly what Jasper was talking about. But I didn't want to face it.

"The Jealousy? Isn't this what you want?" Jasper asked, a serious frown coming over his face. I sighed. Trying to think up a answer. Glancing to the table, and keeping my gaze from him. What could I say? That I had grown to actually like hearing Jessica's heart. Or liked seeing her smile. Or falling into her rich eyes? No. I couldn't say that. That would only cause problems.

"Can I answer that at a latter date?" I asked, looking up to Jasper. He gave a sympathetic look, and nodded. "Better get to class." I smiled, and stood from my seat. Jasper and I departed ways, and I took a seat in what was-so-called-art class.

Day day carried on like normal. I sat, listened to others heads. Sometimes I would come across the image of Jessica within someones head. Laughing. Then I found Mikes head, in the class opposite mine. Going on to his friend about some football match. Not once even thinking about her. How was that even possible? Mike should of classed himself lucky to be getting to go to this crappy party Alice was throwing in order to get her off my back. I knew I didn't deserve Jessica, but nor did Mike. Her smile could like up anyones day. Her laugh, was like music. Her eyes. Well, they could down right break your heart. Alice had waisted most of our time by standing and talking to Jessica, Lauren and Angela. Lauren, had seemed to sweeten up to Alice. Sure, the harsh language was still in her thoughts, but it had cut down a tad. Alice had that effect on people. Emmett, had taken Rosalie off home. Due to her complaining that she didn't want to wait any longer. Jasper, had hitched a ride with them. Leaving me, leaning against my volvo- or my baby as I called it- alone. Going over plans. First, it would be complete makeover clothes session. Going to all the major clothes stores and trying on everything. Then, accessories. Grabbing whatever shiny, dingily and sharp objects they could get there hands on. Then, a small break. A hour or so for lunch, a long chat and giggles, then back to makeup. Taking us right up to the time we left for home. And I, being the idiot that agreed to go with them, would have to endure it all. Woh-is-me.

"Bye!" Alice grinned, waving off Jessica and skipping to me.

"Finished?" I asked, arching a brow. Opening the car door, I slipped inside and slammed the door shut.

Alice was two seconds behind me. Once her door shut, she turned and looked to me. A gleaming look within her eyes. "Yeah! I think I'm actually going to like it here. Jessica is really nice. We're planning on going to see a movie next weekend." Alice stated, leaning back in her seat. I set on down the road.

"Is that before or after Esme and Carlisle ground you?" I taunted. Seemed the whole drinking thing hadn't settled down yet.

"Oh, give it a rest. It won't be too much. Look, if anything gets out of hand. And you find a couple having sex in your room, then I'll simply tell everyone to leave. And anyway, _we_ won't be drinking. And I've saw that Jessica isn't either. Actually.. she told me she doesn't plan too." Alice promised. I smirked, and shook my head. As much as that thought amused me, I didn't think it would work.

"Mmhmm." I answered, and turned into the forest, heading up the road to our home. Alice, for once didn't speak the rest of the way. She just simply got out, and ran right to Jasper. I, doodled behind. Once inside, I fell back onto the sofa, beside Emmett- who was watching the game, as always- and closed my eyes.

At least my mind was put at ease. I had no idea why I was feeling relief that Jessica was in fact being smart, and planning on being sober, but I did. One less head I would have to worry about. I sat there, for the entire night. Emmett left the room at around one- two in the morning. While I stayed put. The sofa, still smelt of her. I didn't want to accept what I was feeling. Whether it was jealousy, relief or just plain.. irritation. But with her scent all around me; all my problems seemed to vanish. Lord. What had this girl done to me..

Then the sound of Rosalie's hard breathing came over the house. And I knew instantly this wasn't going to work out. I, was trying to relax. In the many times I had tried before; this stunt, was probably Rosalie's way of getting back at me. So, I did what any normal guy would do. Instead of sitting and listening to your 'siblings' try and reproduce, I left. Leaving the my volvo behind, and rushing off into the tree's. No designated place in mind. I didn't want Alice to know my where abouts. That is, if she was even concentrating on where I was going. But then it hit me. I knew where I was going. It didn't even have to be decided. My feet already knew where I wanted to be. And as much as I wanted to deny it, who was I kidding? I was going to _her._

* * *

**A/N;;**

So, my friends, who gets the feeling Eddie likes Jessica after all? Well, only time will tell. :3 Review, and tell me what cha' think?_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven;** Connection, or what?

_JESSICA POV;_

"Right, right, right!" I giggled towards my newly found BFF. Alice, was grinning like a wild child right beside me. The school day was almost over. Just another boring day. Once again, the Cullen's joined our table. Emmett and Rosalie weren't in, apparently Rose had caught a cold; and Emmett wanted to stay by her side. Sweet right? If only Mike was like that. He could be, you never know. And after this party; I just knew we would end up together. And I'd have Alice to thank. I'd get the guy I was waiting for. Sure, he was no Edward Cullen, but then again no one was. Alice had explained to me on our walk to History that he didn't date. That he never had taken a interest in dating. Maybe he was gay?

I chose not to say anything. Instead, I settled into the class. Chatted endlessly with Alice about the shopping trip. Lauren was joining in, also showing allot of interest. But Angela, she was reluctant. I didn't know whither that was due to the fact her dad wouldn't really like the thought of her being at a party late. But at least one thing was for sure, The Cullen's were now welcome. I personally think the party was the thing that topped it all off. I mean, there looks helped. Causing almost everyone- including me to drool over there presence. And to be invited to the party Alice was throwing for Lauren's wishes-she-was-his-girlfriend Emmett. Oh, this party was going to be the bombshell.

And all the better, I didn't have to go around waiting for a date; or have to even mope over the fact Edward wasn't going to ask me. I had to get him out of my head, and resume with the fact I had Mike. Finally. What wasn't there to like? He was funny, cute, sweet, kind, caring, had a deep personality, and his parents liked me. Well, so did Edward; but maybe that was because they were being polite. Oh well. Jessica Newton was back on track.

The remainder of the night was somewhat suttle. I sat alone within my home. Mom was at work, like always. I made myself something to eat, had a shower, did my homework and then went to bed. But not before watching the Vampire Diaries. Can you believe it's the end of the series? What a bitch! Klaus, is a total arse hole, but he's hot. Got to give him that, right? And Katherine? Don't you think she still cares for Damon, in just a little way? What confused me was when she said she loved them both. But, she stated in a previous episode that she didn't care for him, at all. That bitch, confused me. In a way, I kind of classed Katherine a bit like Rosalie. Though she acted cold and bitter, in all things hating, Katherine loved Stefan. Sort of like Rosalie with Emmett. Alice, told me that Carlisle and Esme married young. And Esme, is unable to have kids of her own; but always wanted to be a mother. So, the adoption thing kind of grew to a obsession. She told me- without knowing that I was doing research on Edward- that she and Edward were adopted first at the age of nine-ten. And that Rosalie and Jasper- the twins- were adopted next around eleven twelve. Over a few years, when Rosalie was fifteen, they adopted Emmett, and they clicked. Becoming a couple. Though it was weird, it wasn't a rule breaker. They weren't really related. Only adopted brother and sister. Same with Alice and Jasper. It confused me at first why Esme hadn't gotten another girl to 'complete' Edward, but Alice had yet against stated, he wasn't interested in finding love. Which brought me to the conclusion he might have been gay.

I settled into my bed, hugging up to my favourite pillow. The one that smelt like my father. Maybe that was because every month or so- I would go out and buy the calone he always wore and sprinkle it onto my pillow. I, hated to admit it, was a daddy's girl. Always would be.

The night was peaceful, my dreams, were like usual. Thoughts of being rich and famous. For everyone to love me. But, then they spiraled out of control. I was no longer walking along the red carpet. Instead, the bright lights turned into dim ones. I was no longer waring that long, beautiful red dress. But, instead, waring a red silky night gown. my hair, that was held up, was waving by my sides. And my feet, that were in the best killer shoes, were left bare.

_"Come here, love." His velvet satin voice echoed in my head. I looked down at myself, and then up to the four posted bed. Drapes hugging onto the wooden stands. He, was shirtless. The covers, resting up to his waist. Covering the most heart thrilling bit. My feet began to stroll along. My eyes never leaving his. His crooked smile mustered over his lips, while I crawled up the bed to him. And almost instantly, my lips crushed with his. His hands, pulled me to him, holding my head in place. _  
_ "Marry me.." Edward whispered against my lips, causing my breath to jult._  
_ "We are meant for one another, Jessica.." He whispered, trailing his lips over my jaw.. and.._

**BANG!;**

My eyes darted open. I sat up, quickly and gazed around the room. First thing I noticed, was my lamp beside my computer had fallen off it's stand. The next, the window was open. I could have sworn I shut it. I frowned, and looked to the clock. 4:53 am. Gah. I had hours left before school and my shopping trip. I layed myself back down, closing my eyes.  
_Please, oh please let me dream of him again._

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The final bell. My English class was far from boring. Considering the Edward wasn't there, but I had my dream to fixated upon. Lauren was back with Tyler- who had asked her to be his date to the party. Angela had agreed to go with Eric. Somehow, Mike had ended up sitting beside me in the lesson. Lauren had taken Angela's seat next to Tyler, and wound up next to Eric. I figured we all wanted to colour clash for the party. Though Tyler, was too busy boasting over the upcoming football game, making Lauren go complete go-go-eyed over him. Angela, and Eric were talking science. Those two were going to get married. I just had that strange feeling. Mike and I? Well, we were told countless times to shut up. Going over plan for the party. How he planned to spend his time around me, and dance and crap like that. Then he went on to making me laugh. Telling me jokes. At one point, he even smiled himself and called me beautiful. That had to be a start, right?

All girls ever wanted was to be called beautiful, and to be loved. Guys these days took too long to figure that out. I stood from my desk, and put my bag over my shoulder. Angela, Eric, Lauren and Tyler walked on ahead. The guys, weren't coming to the shopping trip. But the girls were. So, it shouldn't be so boring. Since us girls always had something to talk about. Mike took my hand.

I froze. Totally stunned. His hand, was actually holding mine and walking beside me. Hand in hand! What did this mean? We were a couple? Oh, god! Please! I looked to him, stunned- but he didn't seem effected. In fact, he looked the same. Just.. normal. His smile still there while walking out into the crowded corridors and out into the parking lott. The plan was that Edward would be picking us up at mine. All five of us would go into port Angeles, and be all awesome. I liked that idea. Mikes hand never left mine. We stood by Tyler's van, while I kept my eyes on Mike.

"See you tonight! Be ready for 5?" my head peaked up seeing Alice waving and getting into Emmett's jeep. I nodded, and waved back with my free hand.  
"Five? That doesn't give us enough time. Come on." Lauren frowned, taking my arm and dragging me to my car. My hand broke with Mike's. He just smiled and waved me off.

"So, Edward's coming." Lauren pointed out, while straightening her bleach blond hair. I rolled my eyes, laying across my bed, with my feet in the air crossed at the ankles. Angela was sitting in the corner, flicking threw something.  
"Yeah. I think Alice is getting him something to ware."  
"Whatever that guy puts on it's like.. totally hot." Lauren giggled, brushing her fringe to the side. My eyes lit up, and nodded frantically.  
"I know! I mean.. oh, his abs. His ass.. imagine what it would be like to touch them." I grinned, a mad laugh coming from my lips. Lauren turned around in the seat. A wide smile on her lips.  
"Oh, and his hair. Don't you just want to pull it? During rough-"

"Stop it. He's a guy. Not a object." Angela frowned, butting in. I looked to her, and tilted my head. I knew Angela didn't like talking about people, but seriously? Didn't she like anyone? Apart from Eric.  
"Stop your moaning, Angie. We all know you'd jump at the chance to shag one of them senseless." Lauren smirked. I couldn't help it. Even I smirked.  
"No, actually. I find it wrong that people are.. talking about them like that! Edward has feelings, you know. How would you like it if he's talking about you like that?" Angela stood from her seat, walking to my bed and sitting down.  
"Oh! I'd like it! Emmett especially. Oh, what I wouldn't do." Lauren laughed, turning to look in the mirror once again. I sighed, and looked to Angela. Giving a smile, as if to say 'Sorry.'

"Don't you mean what you wouldn't do for anyone." I muttered, changing the subject off the Cullen's. And it worked. For the remainder of the hour, Lauren kept going on about how she didn't want to be all 'whore' on Emmett. How she'd stick by him in sickness and health. Angela made a comment that it wasn't a wedding, but Lauren shot back that it might happen. Those two, would forever be bickering. At five, Edward picked us up. Alice was in the front, so us girls had to squeeze in the back. The trip wasn't long. We drove, talking endlessly. Edward, was quiet. Keeping himself to himself. Wonder why? I felt like asking him why he wasn't in school- but I figured asking him in front of everyone would only cause unwanted attention. So I waited. Waited until we were alone.

"Right, Lauren; try on this. Angela.. you try this, and I'll be right back." Alice handed dresses to each girl. I was listening from the stall I was in. Trying to fasten up this dang dress. I popped my head out of the curtain, and saw no one. Apart from Edward, sitting there. Bored. Just gazing out the window, as if shouting for someone to help him. I had said this was going to be fun. And so far, I had broken that promise. Gah, I was a bad person.

"Erm.. Edward?" I perked up the courage to ask. He looked up to me, and frowned.

"Yes?"

"Could you.. help me?" I blushed, biting at the skin on my lip. He looked reluctant, but nodded. I stepped out the stall. Revealing my choice in dress. A short- up to the knees - puffy blue dress. No straps. Just a simple, yet perfect colour. I turned, and held the dress by the chest; so it wouldn't fall. I heard Edward get up suppressing a sigh; and come over. His hands were what I felt next. Pulling the zipper up from the back. His skin from his knuckle brushed the arch of my back. Making my skin turn into jelly. Once it was up, he moved my hair from my shoulder to my back. And stepped back. "There." He muttered, going back to his original seat. "Thanks."  
With the fact the dress was on, I danced towards the mirror. Excited to see what my choice looked like on me. As my reflection showed, my smile grew. It was perfect! It hugged all the right places. I, was soo getting this. I twirled to myself, before looking back to Edward. This time, his eyes weren't glued to the outside world. But on me. "You like?" I asked, patting out the bottom of the dress.

He took his time in replying. But I figured he was just trying to find a way not to lead me on. As if that would happen. He, and Alice had made it clear. He, wasn't interested in anyone. Thus, why should I worry? Just because he rejected me didn't mean we couldn't be friends.

"Beautiful, as always."

Okay, I take that back. My heart sprung in my chest. 'As always' was his words. I could hardly breathe. He was just looking at me. Nothing showing on his face. No emotion, no hits to what he was thinking. Nothing. I felt my cheeks pool over with colour. Swirling within my face. Before I could react, my cheeks were scarlet. "Think.. I should get it?" I asked, turning my eyes to the floor.

"I do."

Flashes of my dream flickered threw my mind. Him, asking me to marry him. If only. His cough was what I heard next. Breaking me from my state of.. whatever. I nodded, and walked back into the stall. Managing to somehow get the darn zipper down. I knew I'd need either Alice's or Lauren's help to get this dress on for the party.

"So, I think your next." I called from behind the door.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" His voice called back.

"Because its like the only reason I could think of for Alice to actually like.. invite you."

"Ouch, Jessica. I am hurt by such words. Don't you think that Alice might want to spend some time with her big brother?" He chuckled, causing my own lips to form into a smile while pulling my jeans up.

"Psht. Alice is like everyone else around here with brothers or sisters. Wants to keep hell away from them. Apart from Jasper, obviously. 'Cus there like.. a thing." I answered, doing up the button.  
"Mm, people have noticed that then." He called back, sounding like he had a smile on his face.  
"Eh.. S'yeah. I mean, who goes around kissing people there not dating?" I poked my head out the stall. Not really caring the fact I still didn't have my top on. He could barely see anything. Plus, he was gay, right? "And you can't say Lauren.. even if it is true." I whispered towards him. Lauren was still lurking within this store. Getting changed somewhere. Couldn't chance her hearing that. He chuckled while I flashed a grin and hid back in the stall.  
"You have us totally figured out, Jessica. No secrets held from you." Edward replied, as I pulled on my jacket- walking out of the stall.  
"Totally. I'm like.. the best Sherlock Holmes on the planet. Apart from Sherlock Holmes himself, obviously." I smirked, putting the dress back on its hanger and folding it. I'd wait for Alice before I bought it. Taking a seat beside him, I put my back onto my lap, and the dress over the top of it. This dress, was perfection. Apart from Adonis sitting right beside me, of course.  
"I bet you are." Was all Edward said. I smiled, and lent back. Letting my eyes closed. It felt weird being around him. Well, not as weird as it did after he rejected me, but still strange. He knew- well everyone knew - that I liked him. Everyone knew he said no. And yet, I was still around him due to the fact Alice and I had grown really close. But, in a good way I guessed.  
"D'you have a cell phone?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed. I waited for his reply.  
"Why?" He toyed, I figured. But I didn't bother opening my eyes.  
"Two reasons. Because A; mine is flat. So, my mom will probably be going nuts due to the fact I'm not home for dinner. That is.. if she's actually home. And B; because you ain't got my number. And.. everyone has my number. It's like.. a thing I have. Everyone must have it. Including guys like you." I replied. Showing no remorse in my words. He was a dick to me, a huge one. So, even though I still liked the guy- allot, but was moving on. I figured screw it. Making someone feel guilty was healthy in some way.  
"Guys like me?" He questioned. That is when I opened my eyes to see him tilting his head and looking my way. God Jessica, show that your not completely under his spell. Have a little respect for yourself. Your not fricking Lauren.  
"Y'know. Too good to have. Ones that are like.. too good to be true, if you get what I mean."  
"I don't follow." He sounded really confused. His head was still cocked to one side. God, he was so hot when he was confused. No, scratch that. He was hot. Full, fricking stop.  
"Dude, you gotta' loosen up. I'm kidding. But I do need to call my mom though. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll use Lauren's cell." I shrugged, giving a smile and closing my eyes again.

I felt something being placed in my hand. Opening my eyes, I looked down and smiled. His lush, sleek blackberry. In a rich, shining coat of black. It looked fricking new! I looked to him and smiled. "How many minutes have you got? Don't want to get you into trouble with your parents for going over the limit."  
"Unlimited." Edward shrugged, and looked up the isle Alice was strutting down. I nodded and moved my bag and dress out the way. With one hand holding the cell; and the other making way to find something to help me up; I pushed up off the chair and stood. Rushing out the store, I stood in the doorway like a bloody doorman, or whatever and dialed my mothers number. Here it comes...

* * *

**A/N;;**

So, I think I got really carried away today. :3 I couldn't stop writing this. It seem's, I have my muse back. And I hope it stays long enough for me to get to the party. I have ALOT of plans for this party. A might, might, might... let the hint that there will be a JessxEd scene. ;D I will let your minds do the wandering. Those of you who are reviwing, thank you. Your all amazing. Keep on telling me what you think, and let me know it's being read? Because, there isn't really much point in writing something if its not being read, is it? It's like.. giving a bone to a dog, and the dog walking away from it. The offer for the bone is there, but the dog isn't taking it. So, be good puppies and take the bone? Tell me what 'cha think. Good or bad comments, I don't mind. Just be nice about 'em? Much thankies. And the party.. IS CLOSE! I can already hear the music. :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve;** Perfection.

_EDWARD POV;;_

Her window wasn't locked. Thank god. I didn't want to end up waking her by trying to get in any other way. I could already hear her breathing. Her heart beating like the sweetest of music. Her eyes were closed, but she was so alive. Her mind, on dreams that only humans would think off. It was cute. And calming. I had rested myself on her computer table. Just watching her closely. Watching her, reminded me there was good left in the world. Even though Jessica was sometimes a little over going with her actions, she was perfect in her own little way. Jessica was one in a million.

While sitting there thinking, I thought things over. My reaction over Jessica going with Mike. I had said to myself allot of times that she deserved better than me. But she also deserved better than Mike. Mike was shallow, boring and plain. All the things Jessica wasn't. It shouldn't irritate me as much as it did, but I couldn't help it. I wanted the best for her. Everything that a human girl deserved, Jessica deserved it more. It wasn't hard to tell she had things going on in her life. With or without my mind reading gift I could tell she had things going on. And in her mind, she got everything she wanted. Everything that she deserved.

_"Come here love."_

Wait. What the hell? My babbling within my head stopped almost instantaneously. Never, had I heard myself in someones head. But this; Jessica's mind drifting from fame and fortune. To me? Laying in a.. oh no.

I watched her mind. Watched as the sweet perfection walked towards the lavish bed, and crawled up. My spine tingled by the graphics's of her mind. The way she looked. The sound of her heart. The way her lips connected with mine in that vivid dream. I found myself.. smiling? My lips twitched without my permission. Never had I grown to attached to any girl like this before. Jessica, was just like them all, wasn't she? sure, she was special. Anyone could see that. But she was just like everyone else that had asked me out. She had to be. But if that was true, then why the hell was I here in the first place? Why was it Jessica was the first person I thought of when getting away from Rosalie and Emmett's rumping? Why was it I was smiling at her change of dreams? Why was it.. that I wished it was real?

_"Marry me.. We belong together, Jessica."_

I gulped, and went to move. Finding this scene playing in front of me a little too much to take. As I moved, the lamp resting beside me fell. Clamping itself onto the floor and producing a massive bang. Jessica's eyes opened, and she sat up. But I was out the window within a heart beat. I didn't return home. Nor did I stay at Jessica's. Instead, I hunted.

I didn't return home until school was over. As soon as I walked in the door, Alice was there. Grinning. My golden gaze set over her, while walking passed. "You missed it today. Jessica was wondering where you were." Alice said bluntly, putting a vase down with hell of allot of flowers.

"Hunting." I shrugged, making my way for the stairs.

"I figured that much."

I didn't reply. I was wandered up the stairs. Trying to get that bloody dream out of my own head. "We're picking them up at five. Be ready." Alice called after me. I groaned to myself and shut the door of my room. Lord have mercy on my dead soul.

Port Angeles. The city that was full for shopping. Teens running in and out of stores to find clothes. Or going to the movies to swap tongues. I, had been dragged along on this trip- all because of the very human I was trying to keep away from. Alice plan, to make her realise we weren't made for one another seemed to be working.. NOT!

That dream clarified that very well. In fact, if anything it was making me think things I shouldn't be! I was the one who broke Jessica's heart. I was the one that stopped her from actually thinking of me. And Alice, only pulled the anchor back in. She made it worse. And here I found myself, glazing over at the stall she had set in. To change. What magic had been possessed over me to wonder what her skin looked like. If it looked like anything like it had in her dream. If it was as soft as it looked. Or as creamy. Or as perfect. I groaned to myself silently ad looked out the window. Alice, had rushed off with Angela and Lauren- who had grown to be fond of Alice much to my surprise. No more foul thoughts, more of kind ones. Strange, but true- and left me alone. Her mind, was still loud and clear. I could hear her at the other side of the store. Looking for something to get Rosalie and Jasper. Trying to find a shirt, I guessed.

"Erm.. Edward?" My head snapped round, and landed on her. Her long hair draping down her face. The only thing visible from the curtain she was hiding behind.

"Yes?"

"Could you.. help me?" She asked in the sweetest tone. In a the most cutest way. There was a song playing in the background, pretty ironic. Something about being there to help when the time was needed. I stayed still for a minute, before nodding and getting up. She descended out the stall, holding the dress up. My eyes, could have fallen from my head! Blue. The perfect shade on her of all people. My favourite colour. I'd have to have words with Alice. Find out why she picked this dress. But hearing in Jessica's mind that Alice had recommended a different dress, and Jessica disagreed and said she preferred this one; my mind went into a spasm. She, liked this colour. Just like I did.

She turned, revealing her creamy back. Just like in the dream. Her skin, was beautiful. I pulled the zipper up, trying hard not to cause any contact of our skin, but failing just a touch. My knuckles scraped the arch of her back. Her mind went into a fit, making it all the more difficult for me.

"There." Once the zipper was up, I moved back to my seat and sat. Watching her dance across the small area to look into the mirror. Her dazzling smile filled her pretty face. She twirled on the spot. And I could see already; she was getting this dress.

"You like?" She asked, almost asking for approval. What words could I speak that would allow me to hide the mind numbing feeling I had in that moment? She, was dazzling. Made my eyes actually hurt. I didn't want to blink.

"Beautiful, as always."

I smiled, watching her cheeks come to life and her eyes to divert to the floor.

"Think.. I should get it?" She asked, not looking at me.

"I do."

Okay! WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! Jessica's mind went right to me kissing her. Holding her, and asking her to be mine. I coughed, wanting to stop her vivid, but exciting dream. She shouldn't think of me like that. I hurt her, remember? She should hate me. I wanted her to hate me.. didn't I?

My cough worked, and Jessica was back into the stall. Leaving me stunned. To try and cover up my thoughts. Thank god Jasper wasn't here. This, would be a huge problem!

"So, I think your next." She called from her compartment,

"Oh? And why do you think that?" I called back, deciding to play along with her game. If it was a game, that is.

"Because its like the only reason I could think of for Alice to actually like.. invite you."

There it was. The Jessica everyone knew. Spoke her mind. The one that everyone liked, adored and loved. Apparently, even I did as well. For my lips turned into a smile. And a low chuckle left my lips.

"Ouch, Jessica. I am hurt by such words. Don't you think that Alice might want to spend some time with her big brother?" I replied, leaning back against the window and crossing my arms.

"Psht. Alice is like everyone else around here with brothers or sisters. Wants to keep hell away from them. Apart from Jasper, obviously. 'Cus there like.. a thing." Jessica called back. I could hear her rustling around. Obviously getting dressed.

"Mm, people have noticed that then." I muttered, looking to the isle Alice had disappeared up.

"Eh.. S'yeah. I mean, who goes around kissing people there not dating?" A movement caught my eyes, and there it was again. Jessica leaning out the curtain, and raveling her skin to me once again. "And you can't say Lauren.. even if it is true."

I smiled giving a small chuckle, and nodded. In a blink, she was gone again.

"You have us totally figured out, Jessica. No secrets held from you." Jessica walked out the stall, pulling her jacket on along with her choice of dress.

"Totally. I'm like.. the best Sherlock Holmes on the planet. Apart from Sherlock Holmes himself, obviously." I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit, if Jessica hadn't of came on too strong at the start, and I wasn't a bloodsucking monster, we could of been friends.

"I bet you are." We kept quiet after that. Almost filling the room with awkward tension. When really, I hadn't felt closer to Jessica than before. To know she was right beside me, and didn't hold any hard feelings. Pointless human, but it was cute.

"D'you have a cell phone?"

That was a random question. I looked to her, and tilted my head. She didn't open her eyes or look to me. Should play along? Yeah.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. Because A; mine is flat. So, my mom will probably be going nuts due to the fact I'm not home for dinner. That is.. if she's actually home. And B; because you ain't got my number. And.. everyone has my number. It's like.. a thing I have. Everyone must have it. Including guys like you."

I frowned. That statement. Guys like me. It didn't make sense. Yes, I know I had been a prick to her- a big prick. But it didn't classify me with other jerks, did it? I was far from like them. Hell, rejecting her was probably saving her life!

"Guys like me?" She looked at me then, and got lost. Well, I was the one that got lost in her eyes. Falling into her sweet, sweet soul.

"Y'know. Too good to have. Ones that are like.. too good to be true, if you get what I mean."

"I don't follow." I replied.

"Dude, you gotta' loosen up. I'm kidding. But I do need to call my mom though. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll use Lauren's cell." she shrugged, giving a smile and closing her eyes again. Lauren, by the sounds of it was arguing with a dress that wouldn't fit over her bony figure. I pulled my cell phone out my pocket- something Alice had made me get during our moves. Only problem with that was Tanya constantly trying to lure me in with her phone calls every now and then.

Putting it in her hand, and turned back to looking out the window. Jessica's voice was what I heard after.

"How many minutes have you got? Don't want to get you into trouble with your parents for going over the limit."

"Unlimited." And with that, she was gone. Out the door, to phone her mother.

Alice, had came right towards me the moment Jessica was gone. She twirled her choice of dress. A dark purple, and smiled. "So, why does Jessica got your phone?"

"Calling her mother."

Alice nodded, and looked to Lauren and Angela coming to join them. Well, this was going to be a super fun day. I rolled my eyes, and wished time would just eat me whole.

In time, Jessica returned and looked to me. "Your turn." She shrugged, as if getting me back for laughing at that statement. I looked to her wide eyed, and shook my head. "I have something to ware." I said simply. Still dreading what she had in mind. She shrugged once more, and lent forward; giving me a view of down her jacket and into her shirt. No, Edward. NO!

Her hands bounded onto my shoulders and pulled me up. I kept my eyes on her at all time. Letting her do what she wished. Her eyes, were my weakness. "No butts, if, whats or maybes. I said this was going to be fun.. and it is. I never break a promise." Jessica said, backing me up towards a stall. Picking things up and putting them over my shoulder. It was apparent she didn't know what she was picking up. Due to the fact she had placed a red dress along with male stuff over my shoulder; but I said nothing. I was too lost in her eyes.

"I'm I your personal barbie?" I asked, keeping my eyes firmly on hers. She stopped pushing me, and frowned. Gasping and acting hurt. "No! Of course not.." She said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Your more of my _ken_."

With that, she pushed me back into the stall and shut the curtain. "Hurry up." Jessica's voice called. I sighed, and began to change.

* * *

"Jessica! You go get us a table. I SERIOUSLY got to show Alice she's killer shoes." Lauren clenched hold of Alice's arm, that was covered by a thin jacket. Alice giggled, and took Angela's arm, pulling her along with them. Jessica nodded, and walked into the coffee store. Leaving me standing on the side walk like a idiot! I frowned, debating on who my best changes would be going with. I picked Jessica, obviously.

I walked in after her, and spotted her sitting at a large table. Scanning threw the menu. I sat beside her. She looked at me for a slight second then went back to reading. I skimmed her mind. Natural reaction. I had grown used to invading peoples spaces, and I wanted to know what she liked for some odd reason. Contemplating over a grilled cheese sandwich, or soup.

_'I do like soup. But it's not going to be like mom's.. grilled cheese if good, but it can give you gas. And that isn't good..'_

I couldn't help but smile. Jessica still had my phone. Locked away in her pocket, but I didn't mind. I'd get it before the day was threw.

"D'you want anything?" Jessica asked, pulling me from my attempts of not to laugh.

"No, I'm good thanks." I muttered, giving a shrug. "Had something before we left."

"Well that isn't really team going. We were all meant to be eating here." Jessica nudged me. He contact sending my skin alight.

"Sorry." I smirked, giving a small sigh.

"Don't be so sorry all the time. Seriously.. you remind me of this guy Lauren dated once. He was like.. really sorry all the time. Thinking he wasn't good enough for her. It was pretty funny-" Jessica babbled on, before stopping mid sentence and blushing. "Sorry.." She giggled.

"Now who's the sorry one?" I grinned, nudging her back. She went into a fit of giggles and nodded. "Guess we're as bad as one another." I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. "We could be Bonnie and Clyde." Jessica suggested, a devilish look in her eyes. I played along like any normal guy would do. Even if I wasn't normal.

"Weren't they bank robbers?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah.. but they were like.. super cool. I reckon we could top 'em though." Jessica scoffed, turning her eyes back to the menu. I smiled to myself. It was true. If I were human, and wasn't soulless, Jessica would of made a good friend.

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Jessica asked out of the blue, putting menu down and looking to me with her big blue eyes.

"Denali."

"Isn't that like.. REALLY COLD? Did you have to roam around in like.. Eskimo clothes?" I couldn't help but laugh. She, was truly a character. She watched, while my sides began to hurt. "No. What about you?" I asked, taking a small interest in the girl sitting beside me.

"Born and raised in forks. Though.. I did go on a boat ride when I was five. That was pretty cool. Though it was boring, the kid that fell off the boat was what made it cool." She smiled to herself. Crossing her arm's, and leaning back. I smirked, and nodded my head ever so gently. "Mm, that would be funny."

"Would of been better if a shark turned up." That caused me to laugh. Allot. "Your very strange, Jessica." I said threw chuckles. She frowned. Giving me a glare. "In a good way." Her features turned soft. Then shrugged, as if it were nothing. "Yeah.. well, I'm awesome. Deal with it."

I was just about to reply when Alice walked threw the door. At thus, became the silence of me. Jessica, was proving to be the better character that I thought she would be.

* * *

**A/N;;**

Thats right. Jessica is effecting Edward in ways he doesn't know. ;D Good sign, isn't it?

I've gotten to the point where all I'm doing now is actually writing this! Thats who obsessed I am with wanting to get to the party. Well, not long now. The Party, will start after school. Who can't wait? What did you think of Edwards reaction to the dream? Well, Chapter thirteen is already started. Hopefully it will be up tonight, or tomorrow. ;) Review? Taah.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen;** My only true friend.

_JESSICA'S POV._

From the moment Alice, Angela and Lauren walked in, I hated them. Edward and I, had actually been connecting. And sure, it wasn't in the way I wanted us to be connecting, but at least we were getting close. I had him as a friend now- I hoped. And I had Mike, as a boyfriend.. I think. Well, the hand holding didn't help put my mind to ease. I knew I was going to the dance with him. But I didn't know we would be running around the school holding hands looking like a couple. But maybe, in Mike's eyes; we were a couple? I know, it wasn't very superstitious at all, but still. I liked the thought of us. Sure, only a matter of days ago I had my heart crushed by the guy I wanted to be with; but that was a thing of the passed. What's done, is done. We could be friends. I had no problem with that. Mike and I, we had always been close. From kids. Hell, we used to run around together as five year olds. I'd be eating a lollipop. Mike would be going around on my barbie go-go bike. Saying he could do all these tricks. And my dad, would be fixing up the car. Then his dad would come over, and they would speak for hours on end. And then, Mike and I would end up sitting watching T.V in my house, fall asleep on the sofa, and I'd have him sleepover. We were always the perfect friends. We were always meant to be. Even if I was contemplating over Edward. Maybe, Edward and I were only ever meant to be friends. I was just happy he was in my life now, right? I should be.

"What time is it?" Angela asked a little shy towards Alice. to my surprise, Edward was the one who answered. Both of us had kept quiet while we ate. Alice, was picking at a bagel. Edward, was just sitting there. Smiling at me every now and then. Angela, had gotten a sandwich. Lauren, had gotten a salad. And I, had went with the soup.

"Seven forty three." He answered, looking towards Angela. Then, his eyes grazed over me, and back to the window. He was doing that constantly. His eyes would reach mine, and then he would tear the connection that was there. As if, it hurt to look at me. Or it was awkward. Which, it was. Allot.

"So, we have the dresses. The shoes, and the accessories. We've got all the guys something-" Alice was speaking of the guys, as in Jasper, Edward and Emmett. "- And we've ate. What's next?" Alice asked, bouncing on her seat.

"A movie? Theres that really sweet one. Where the woman finds love in that guy, but he's torn up because his puppy died.." Lauren went on, practically telling us the whole movie. I rolled my eyes, and pushed the empty bowl to the side. Edward scoffed to himself. I felt sorry for him. Being dragged around, and now being forced to see a chick flick. Poor guy.

"Actually.. I better get home. I think my mom's getting home early today. First I'd be seeing her in a week." I said honestly.

"Aww. Your going?" Lauren frowned, seeming slightly pleased. Maybe that was due to the fact me and Alice got on more then she did. Hmm, whatever. "Yeah.." I said, getting up and pulling my jacket up from the back of the chair. "We're still on for the movie though, right?" Lauren turned her attention to Alice and Angela. Alice, looked to Edward; and he shrugged. Guess he was getting made to go. "I'll take you." Edward said, getting up. Wait.. what? Alone with him? Again? I didn't know how much more I would be able to take!

"But how will be get home?" Alice frowned towards Edward. Oh, shit. Couldn't let them ague.

"It's cool. I'll catch the bus.. or walk."

"Walk? It's like.. hours away, Jess." Lauren frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, I can't bail out on my mom."

"Why not? She bails out on you, all the time."

That hurt. I felt my inside sting, and my heart crush. And as much as I wanted to defend my mother, I couldn't. It was true. It had only hit me in the face how much it actually hurt me that I didn't know my mom anymore. So, instead of speaking; I just grabbed my bag and left. Not caring if they cough the sudden tears streaming down my face. I slammed the door shut, and ventured out into the cool, dark air. Walking home was a no biggie. I'd done it before. Yes, Lauren had a point. It would take hours. But time to think.

Time to stop the tears strolling down my face, and time to be alone.

"Jessica! Wait up.." A familiar voice called to me. Velvet. Only meant one person.

I kept walking. Not wanting him to see me crying. Hell, my face always blotched up. Red puffy mark's under my eyes. Hard to breathe. I would look like a mess. And I couldn't let him, of all people see me like that. Didn't stop him from catching up to me.

"You.. have to go back. You need to give them a ride home." I whispered, trying to calm my breathing.

"I gave Alice the keys. I'd rather make sure your alright. You seemed pretty worked up back there.." Edward mused, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets. I sighed deeply, and shrugged. Deciding to keep my eyes on the path.

"It's nothing. Just sometimes.. Lauren takes it a bit too far."

"I was expecting you to throw a comment about her sleeping around.. or something about Emmett." Edward chuckle. I frowned and looked up.

"Emmett? What's he got to do with it?"

"Well.. it isn't hard to tell that Lauren has her sights set on both Tyler and Emmett. She's just lucky Rosalie hasn't spotted that yet." Edward chuckled, giving me a flash of his white teeth.

"Yeah well, Emmett's just a side order. She'll be over him once she sleeps with Tyler."

His chuckle made my heart leap. But I had to remember, I wasn't aloud to feel like this. Hell, I was upset. I was tired, and cold, and upset.

"So, Bonnie.. You going to tell me whats wrong? Or do I have to guess?" Edward them spoke, clearing his throat. I shrugged, and turned my eyes back to the floor.

"Alright. Let's play 20 questions." Edward suggest when not hearing my reply. I scoffed.

"I take that as a yes.. okay, I'll go first." He said, while I looked up ahead. The tears had seemed to stop. But that didn't mean my face wasn't red.

"Your upset because your mom isn't around allot. You feel alone.. and have to put up some mask in order for people too.. respect you?" How the hell did he know? I frowned, and tilted my head. "Next question.." I stated.

"Alright.. Your really angry at Lauren because she's a..a.."

"Whore?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He chuckled and nodded. "Be that as it may.."

"Next question." I said, looking up to his beautiful features.

"Hmm.. Your.. tired of pretending to be something your not.. But your scared that people won't accept you." I sighed, and nodded my head ever so gently. "This isn't going anywhere. Your just reading me like a fricking book." I stated, pulling my arms tighter around myself.

"Some pages are left blank, though, Jessica." He stated, looking to me with a soft look. I sighed, and shrugged. "So, why don't you fill in the blanks? We're friends, aren't we?" I cringed, but nodded none the less to his request. "You first. I want to know who I'm competing against."

"So, this is a game?" He challenged, giving me a smile that would forever be playing on my mind.

"Maybe." I smiled, not even noticing the effect that had come over me. I wasn't crying anymore. I was smiling. He, was helping. And I liked it. "Well.. both my parents died when I was young. I met Alice at a pretty young age.. we became best friends, I figure. Then, Esme and Carlisle came along. My life has been pretty simple so far." He shrugged as if it were nothing. As if I didn't already know that story. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Playing the mystery man again?" I scoffed. He chuckled but nodded. "Sometimes.. being a mystery is the best way to keep yourself and others safe.." I didn't reply. I just thought his words over. There was a hidden message. I knew that much. "What about you? Miss. Everyone has to love me?" I rolled my eyes at him once again, and gave him a small look. "That depends on what you want to know.."

"Everything."

"Well.. I like the colour pink. My favourite anima-" I played, giving a smile. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, while shaking his head. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Ugh. Fine. I met Lauren when I was three. We became best friends, even though sometimes I really can't stand her. Angela had always been a friend of mine, but we were never that close as kids.."

"Mike?" Edward asked, tilting his head while walking beside me. Oh great. Just what I needed. I, hadn't thought of Mike all day. Pretty surprising, considering that there was the chance we could have been a couple.

"I've known him all my life. We used to hang out as kids. My dad knew his dad.." I shrugged. Seemed like Edward was taking a interest. Well, that was my view anyway.

"And.. your father?" A thousand knifes hit my chest like a train hitting a car, or whatever. The pain, was soaring threw my chest, revealing the hole that I had patched up over the years I had grown to live with the fact my father was gone.

"He.. died when I was twelve. Hart attack." I mused, turning my gaze to the cobbled street. He didn't reply for a while. Like he was thinking things threw. It made me look at him, to realise he was looking at me. Just blankly. Like the surprise the fact little miss perfect had baggage. Finally he spoke. "I'm.. so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. It happened a while ago, y'know. You get used to it. The fact he's not around.. I grew up, and just thought of it as he's watching me. From up-above. Well, that's what Angela's dad says anyway. Since he's the all mighty's messenger." I smirked, trying to lighten up the tension. It did bring a smile to his lips. But I could see he still felt guilty.

"We used to play a game. The running raven.. There was this mask the raven would have to ware. And then.. the chaser- which always turned out to be my dad. He'd chase me around the garden. If he cough me, it was 50 points, and I'd have to go to bed on time. But.. if I managed to out do him; then I could stay up half a hour latter watching movies with him." I smiled at the memory. The one time, I ran and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. And how I managed to out run my father. "Ironically enough.. every time I did stay up late. I'd end up falling asleep anyway." He chuckled gently, and nodded. "He sounded like a very nice man.. I would of loved to meet him."

"Yeah.. he was." I whispered. It seemed easy to talk to Edward about him. In a strange sense, I didn't see him as the guy that rejected me anymore. Instead, I saw him as a friend. A close friend, that I could talk too whenever I wanted. As wrong as it was; I wanted to tell him everything.

"Your wrong though, Jessica." I looked up to him and tilted my head. Confused on what he meant.

"Wrong?"

"That he isn't there. He is.. he always will be. In here." He pointed to my chest. Meaning my heart. My eyes filled with water again, but with joy. My heart was pounding. My lips turned into a smile. "He's always there. Even when you don't know it.." He spoke such words. The pain, of the thought of my father not being around anymore was fading. All because of him.

"Just because you can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't there."

"Stop it. Your going to make me explode." I scoffed, nudging him gently. He chuckled, and nodded. "Just pointing out, Jess." I smiled to myself.

"Thanks.."

"For what?" Edward asked. I looked to him, and gave him a smile.

"For being my friend."

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, backing up my drive way. Edward and I had walked the whole way home. I was sure I saw Alice, Angela and Lauren pass in Edward's car, but I didn't care. I was enjoying the time I had left with Edward. We chatted the whole way. We laughed, we joked. And we realised, we had some things in common. The fact, we were pretending we were something we weren't. He was turning out to be one of my closest friends. Alice, would probably find it weird that I was becoming friends with her brother- since I was in fact her friend. But, then again, it wasn't as weird as me thinking I was in love with him the moment I saw him for the first time.

"Of course. We have English, after all." He smiled, standing at the bottom of my pathway. I grinned, and put they key into the door. Opening it up, and backed in, and took one last glance to him standing there. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Jess." I smiled, giving a small wave and shutting the door.

A close friend, indeed. _My only true friend._

* * *

**A/N;;**

This chapter, was a mixture. I wasn't really planning on this to happen; it just did. Pretty though, isn't it? Edward showing his caring side to Jessica. Sad that Jessica thinks of him as only a friend now, right? Or does she?

How d'you think Edward's going to reflect? Review? Oh, and guess what? THE PARTY IS NEXT!

Suprise guests will be turning up there; that might mess things up for Jessica and Ed. D: Oh noo!

_x3  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen;** Unexpected surprise.

_EDWARD'S POV._

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jessica asked, her words sinking right into me. I felt, as if I wanted to promise her that. Actually, I wanted to promise her the world. I wanted to give her the world. For everything she had been threw. Jessica, was everything I didn't expect her to be. She was smart, and funny. Sometimes loud, other times quiet. Sometimes a mad man, other times sensitive and vulnerable. She, was a face of many people. But tonight, with her heart warming life story; I saw the true her. The real Jessica.

"Of course. We have English, after all." I smiled, watching her unlock the door and result into the warmth of her home. She nodded, giving me a smile. A breath taking smile. One, I knew I'd remember for the rest of my eternal life.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Jess." And with that, she was gone from my sights. I stayed there for a few moments, listening to her. Listening to her heart. Her breathing. And just watching the house. The girl, I had rejected; who was turning out to be a far better person I gave her credit for; was inside there. Only a matter of moments away from me. Well the saying was right. Never judge a book by its cover. Everything that Jessica was, was turning out to be allot more in depth. She, was one in a million.

I walked home. Slowly. Her scent was still lingering around me. Everything around me reminded me of her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her breathing. Everything. Even down to the small shine in her eyes that I had never saw before. There was more to Jessica than a pretty face, and I was now only coming to realise that. I had been a prick; but she had forgiven me. We were friends. That's all we could be. Friends. Close friends for a while; and then when Carlisle moved us away again; I'd lose contact with her. Just like every other friend did in the world. I'd be a memory. And Jessica, would always be in my memory. Even after the years of her life. Jessica, would forever be in my head. Always running threw it. Because I had never met anyone like her. And honestly, I didn't want to meet anyone else like her. I wanted it to just be her. Jessica Stanley. The hidden, fun to talk to, secret keeper, funny girl from forks. Who had managed to sneak her way into my life, and cause me to care.

"I'm home!" I called, pushing the door open and shutting it behind me. Once the door was closed behind me, I set my jacket onto the stand, and went towards the living room. Stepping into the room, I looked to Rosalie admiring the dress that Alice had picked out for her. While Esme nodded in approval. It be withered me on how much they agreed with this. But Carlisle had said it was better for us to be comfortable in our new home before we had to leave again. He also said Jessica was a nice girl; which she was. But at the time, I didn't believe it. How wrong I was. After hours of telling Alice and Rosalie they looked fine, and that the party would be great- Well it was mostly Emmett going threw with that. Jasper was still worrying about himself and the others. I reassured him a hell of a lot of times that everything would be fine. And if anything came to Alice's attention; then we'd make sure things would be safe. He, still looked reluctant. Esme and Carlisle departed. Leaving Alice in charge. Oh, how wrong they were. After a small goodbye, I managed to somehow escape and hide within my room. Laying down on the sofa, I closed my eyes for a short moment. My hands trailed into my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone. The last thing Jessica had touched belonging to me. I smiled to it, then frowned as it lit up. On the page of contacts.

_Jessica S; Awesomest person in the world._

I chuckled. She took the liberty with saving her own number in it. Well, I'll be keeping that. Just in case in a time of need? I suppose, since we were friends; it was okay to have her number. I wasn't breaking the rules. I wasn't planning on using.. unless I had too. I could keep it; and not tell anyone about it. My little secret? I scanned the name once more before resting it down; and letting the night carry on.

* * *

"Your not leaving are you? We have so much to do!" Alice practically begged for me to stay home like the rest of my family. There were two reasons now that I wanted to go to school. I wanted to get the hell away from the organising of the party. And the other; was to see Jessica. I found myself not wanting to see her smile. But needing too. Whatever it was I felt with seeing her smile, it was the best feeling that had ever taken over me. She made me feel human. Like I had nothing to hide. That I could just be me, and be accepted. Not have to worry about the fact I was a blood thirsty monster that could kill everyone in the blink of an eye. I wanted to spend as much time as I could near her. For as long as I had left with her. Because I knew, once this party was over; Alice would expect me to be normal. To say 'hello' to her and that was it. To just get on with my life, and to move on. And one day, once she was dead and gone; for me to live like I had before I had known her. But as much as it was strange, I knew that would never happen. Jessica was a part of my life now. And I wanted it to be there.

"Alice. Stop worrying. You'll get it done. You have Emmett, Rose and Jasper. I'm sure you don't need my hands."

Alice rolled her eyes, and shooed me off. Which, I took quickly. Getting the hell out of there as quickly as I could.

* * *

Reaching the school was easy enough. I had half expected to see Jessica with Lauren, Angela and the rest of the 'gang' but she wasn't. My first lesson was Math, so Jessica was in chemistry. Next, was history; so she had math. Yeah, it sounded stalkerish, but I knew her classes. Due to her mind. She was in school; I saw a few minds that passed her every now and then. I'd just have to wait until English to see her. Well, either English or lunch.

English was just before lunch. I got there early. Sitting there, like I always did. But my head was set on listening to her. Was it strange that I liked this feeling of having a friend? Did everyone else feel like this when they had friends? Like they didn't want to lose them? I wouldn't know; since I usually stuck to myself. I never wanted to lose this. I wanted it for as long as I could. No matter what; I wanted her to be my friend.

"And she was like 'Ew, no.' And then I was all like 'Whatever, girl. When are you going to open your eyes and grow a brain' But honestly, I don't she will ever grow a brain. I mean.. she asked me how to spell orange." Jessica's voice mellowed threw the class, while walking beside Lauren. Like usual, Angela was wandering behind.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Some girls these days are seriously dumb." Lauren smirked.

I snickered to myself and watched them pass. Taking there seat behind me.

"So what happened last night with your mom?" Lauren caused me to frown. Something happened?

"She didn't get home until late. I was pissed, like..." Jessica scoffed, clicking the tip of her pen.

Just like Jessica. I had noticed allot that she used the word 'like' quite allot. That she always made her words dramatic, so people would want to listen. Jessica, loved attention. Where as I hid from it. It didn't make sense on how I had become so over joyed with her presence, but I liked it. And from her mind; she liked it as well.

"Hi, Edward." I smiled to myself, and turned around in my seat. I saw Lauren roll her eyes, and go into conversation with the others all around. "Hello." Instead of turning around, and getting on with the work like I usually did; I stayed looking at her. Her mind was warping around for any thing to say. So, I took it upon myself to think of something. Naturally, our conversation would start flowing. Well, I hoped.

"So, you excited about tonight?" Stupid question, but it did make her eyes light up.

"Yeah! Who isn't? Alice told me she got ALLOT of replies back. Emails and stuff. Seems the whole school's dying to come." Jessica giggled, leaning forward so she was talking to me, and me only.

"That's what scares me." I chuckled to myself. Jessica frowned, and shook her head; leaning forward more. I swore, she was going to give herself a damage. Cut of her breathing or something. "Don't be! It's going to be great. With the dancing, the drinking and the food. Can't forget the food. Oh, and music! Alice and I picked out all the best songs. She even hired a DJ. So, Tyler's bummed, since he wanted to do it. But.. now he gets to soak up Lauren's attention." She whispered the Lauren part. Obviously not wanting to give him a red-neck for ratting him out. I chuckled, and nodded. "So, you'll sit with us at lunch, right?" Jessica then asked; her eyes watching Mr. Greene walk threw the door and into the class.

"If you like." I noted, and turned in my seat.

"Awesome. It's a date."

I could of sworn I felt my insides curl and twist. Not to the fact I wanted it to be a date; because I didn't. I didn't, I didn't, I didn't. It was the simple fact that she had said it. When I made it clear I couldn't date her. But, it was a simple human mistake. I could see in her mind she didn't mean it like that. A date, was meant to be a one on one thing. Jessica and myself would be surrounded by her friends. Just a regular lunch date. Nothing special. Or, so I hoped.

* * *

Lunch went by rather quickly.

They ate. We talked. They laughed. We smirked. They frowned. It went on. Jessica and I were on our own little world. Sometimes, Mike would try and mutt in; but Jessica would just give him a glare. He didn't take it as anything harsh though. His thoughts to her were normal.

The last two lessons, I spend in silence. Jessica, nor was anyone I wanted to speak to was in my classes. So, it went rather slow. I departed from the class, said goodbye to Jessica and returned home. Expecting to see Alice on the roof or something. Knowing her, you didn't know what she could get up too.

Alice, was something strange. She was so complex, it was unbelievable. But that may be the reason everyone loved her so much. I for one, wouldn't be able to even think of life without her now. From the moment she turned up on the doorstep of our home a long time ago; our bond clicked. Alice, became my best friend. Freaks among freaks. Us freaks, had to stick together. And although it looked like Alice had the upper hand on me; and as true as that was- our relationship was pretty much the same. I'd do anything for her, and she would for me. It seemed that was what our family was all about. Looking after one another. As it would forever be.

I had heard, that Jessica had driven home with Mike. Seemed the only reason to that was because they were going together. Why did that still seem to bother me? I sighed, and headed up into the home. Alice's giggles where what I hared coming threw the door. A smile planted onto my face. At least someone was happy.

"Oh, it is ever so good to see you! Thank you for inviting us."

No. It can't be. Please tell me it isn't!

I walked into the room. My eyes growing wide as they set onto the five figures. All being greeted by my family. Long, thin and beautiful. Golden eyes and hair as blond as the sun. Help me, oh lord.

"Edward!" Crap. She saw me. In a blink of an eye, her arms were wrapped about my shoulders. A hug that no one would be able to get out of. So I let it happen. I patted her back gently; and put on the best fake smile I could.

_"Tanya.."_

* * *

**A/N;;**

Ooh. The Denali's are here! :o What's going to happen? find out in the next chapter. The start of the party. (': Review?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen;** Deep into the darkness where I hide.

_JESSICA POV;_

"Alice is getting the drink sorted out right?" Lauren asked in the most annoying voice ever. Of course drink would be her number one priority. She was hoping to get both Rosalie and Emmett drunk; so that Rosalie would be swept off with someone else, and that she could have a chance at Emmett. Like that would ever happen. Alice, had told me they were like me. They wouldn't drink. Which surprised me; since Emmett looked like a real party animal. Up for anything. So, it was only natural for me to think he'd drink. Wasn't it?

Oh well. My eyes turned to her. She, was sitting right beside me. Tyler was up front, driving. With Mike beside him. Eric had tagged along with Angela; since they two were going together. I had no idea why I had agreed to go with Lauren and Tyler. Maybe it was due to the fact Mike asked me too; but we both know why Tyler and Lauren were going home to do the exact opposite than dressing.

"Yeah. She said she had contacts, or whatever. Don't question the girl, Lauren. She'll come threw." Why was Lauren even asking me that? I didn't plan on drinking. I wasn't so sure about Mike, but then again if he did; then I'd have Edward to stick around with.

Yeah, I could do that. Stick around with Edward. We'd have a blast. Ten times as more fun than what we had walking home. Sure, the night wouldn't start with me crying; but still. We'd have fun. I'd be sure of it.

"You've gone quiet, Jess." Mike frowned, his blue eyes on mine. He had turned around in his seat; and tilted his head. Crap. Think of a excuse. A excuse.. erm..

"She was go-go-ing over Edward again." Lauren snorted threw her nose. I hit her arm. Causing her to glare, and rub her wound. I shook my head, and smiled towards my soon-to-be-official boyfriend. "No, I was thinking on what to do with my hair." I lied, giving a flash of my teeth.

"Ahh, Girl stuff." Mike complained, turning round and putting his fingers in his ears. I rolled my eyes, and looked to Lauren. A glare. She knew I was thinking of him; but it didn't mean she had to blurt it out to everyone. Lauren gave me a 'sorry' kind of look; and went back to talking. Loud and clear. Her nasal voice sounding all around the car.

* * *

Getting ready didn't take long. It was 6pm. The part, I was sure Alice said it started at 7. Or 8. I couldn't remember. I, was in the dress Edward had commented as 'beautiful.' Lauren was sitting with her strapless, puffy pink dress. With HUGE high heals. Angela, had gone with a simple, but pretty black dress. Hugging her small, but pretty frame well. Honestly, we looked the shizz!

My hair was held half up, and half down. Separated into waves and curls. A pendant handing above my left ear. Holding some of my hair up out of my face. A blue shinning butterfly pendant. I was sitting; watching Lauren mess around with her hair. Angela, was sitting playing with strings of her long black hair. Silence was what filled the air. Nothing escaped any of our mouths. For once, I was surprised Lauren could actually keep quiet this long.

"Ugh. Did I tell you what Miss Honey said to me today? It's a total diss." Oops. Spoke to soon. Angela looked to me, and then to Lauren after I shrugged. "What?" Angela asked, holding her clutch bag against her lap. Her eyes shinning for attention.

"She called me stupid and blond! I was like.. so insulted. It's all because I was like talking to this guy called James in Biology. We were talking about people we went to second base with.."

_I bet you won._ I thought to myself, trying hard not to smile while listening.

"And like, I was all like 'I've done more than you.' And he's like 'No, you haven't sweet cheeks' and I was like 'Eh, yeah I have.' And then Miss Honey was like 'Miss Mallory, will you shut your mouth for five minutes?' and I was like 'Whatever, miss. Your just jealous because you've never gotten to second base before'" Lauren rolled her eyes, taking the curlers out of her hair and setting the curl into place.

"But she has two kids?" Angela frowned, tilting her head.

"Psht.. well I didn't know that! Her name is miss Honey. Not Mrs. Is it?"

"That's because she isn't married to him yet." Angela pointed out in a matter-oh-fact way.

"So, she's got two kids to this one guy.. and she's not married? Whore much?" Lauren scoffed, picking up the hairspray and dashing it all over her hair. I tried not to cough.

_Beeeeep._

I frowned towards my phone, ignoring the debate that seemed like it was going to go on for a while. I pulled my cell out, and checked the messages. Unknown number.

Hm, who could that be? I frowned to myself, and opened up the message anyway. Then, my heart skipped a beat.

**I need to talk to you. - Edward.**

He.. actually texted me! OH. EM. F*ING. GEE! I squealed aloud, and caused Lauren and Angela to look at me confused. I hid my phone back, and looked to them shrugging. "Mike said Hi, btw." I pointed out, getting up off my bed. Putting my cell into my own little blue clutch bag, I looked to the two girls. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, five minutes." Lauren noted, causing me to groan and fall back onto my bed. They went back to there argument. While I smiled to myself. He texted me. For the first time ever.

* * *

"Where the hell do we turn in?"

"I don't know! I haven't been here before!"

"Maybe it's on the left?"

"Don't be stupid! The left takes up to Seattle!"

"Stop yelling!"

"It isn't my fault I have no fucking idea where we are!"

"IT'S ON THE FRICKIGN RIGHT!" I yelled as loud as I could. Tyler, Angela, Mike, Lauren and Eric were beginning to do my head in with their bickering. All they had to do was ask me. Yes, I was that sad I remembered how to get to his house. I remembered everything about them. Could to blame me? They were perfect. The kind of family that you read about. The typical American family that were just.. models in there spare time.

Everything fell quiet the moment I called out. Tyler, took my instructions, and soon- we were following going up into the forest. Lights were surrounding each tree. Lighting up the way. About a mile or so in, there were cars parked within the trees. Probably a good idea. With drink; we didn't want anyone to end up smashing a window or something. "Part here, like everyone else.." I instructed, leaning forward and pointing into a huge gap between two trees. Tyler did as I said, and pulled the keys out the car. I was the first out the car. The fresh clean air was what hit me first. The music, you could hear it already. You could hear laughing, and cheering. People were already here. Great. Just fricking great. I knew I should have drived. But noooo. Tyler had to look after his 'baby.' The fricking van was a wreak anyway! He should get a new one. Or better yet, a normal car! I gritted my teeth, and linked arms with Lauren and Angela.

"Be ready to swoon out of your limits girls. There house.. is ah-maz-ing." I grinned, dragging them along. The boys followed. We followed the sound of the music and laughter. So far, it sounded like Alice already had things under wraps. Then the house came into view. My lips grew into a smile.

"Wow!"

"Woah, thats big."

"It's so pretty!" I herd my friends gleam, and before I knew it; my arms were torn from theirs; and we were rushing up to the house. People, were out the front, drinking and laughing. The door was open; wide. Inside, was worse. The house was thriving with life. People all laughing, talking and dancing. The lights were dim. Seems Alice had gotten a few party lights also. Making the lights change from normal, to blue, to red, to yellow, to white, and to black. Though the black and white was usually used to make it completely invisible. Making it look as if people are moving in steps. "I'm going to go find Alice!" I called over the loud music. Lauren nodded, already joining in with the music. Pulling Angela into the crowd. The guys- like I thought wandered in to find themselves a drink.

I set on threw the house, swaying my hips along with the classic music. Where was that little pixie? Turning a corner, and into the kitche- which was still full of life with people pecking at food; I was almost thrown onto my ass. Luckily, someone stopped me. There arms wrapping round me to keep me from hitting the floor. "Jessica?"

I knew that voice! "Edward! Hey! Have you seen your sister?" I yelled loudly, wanting him to hear me over the music.

"Yeah, she's just in there. Hey, did you get my text?" He pointed towards the living room, and then looked me in the eyes. What did he say? All I knew, was something about the living room.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Did-" He went to yell, but my hand was taken and I was pulled away. My eyes locked onto her. "ALICE!" I squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. She joined in, then looked round. "Come on! You have to tell Emmett your here!" And with that she dragged me off. I took one last glance to Edward, who was standing in the doorway, watching me. I waved, and disappeared around the corner.

Alice had pulled me threw a number of people I knew and didn't know. A few that looked just like them. Hell, it made me feel worse about myself. Tall blonds with piercing topaz eyes like them. I figured they must have been family of theirs, but then again- maybe everyone from Denali had yellow eyes? I wouldn't know, since I'd never been. I'd put that on my 'to do' list. Denali, would have to be my next travel. Maybe I could get Edward to take me?

"Emmett!" Alice's voice called, catching the attention of the big guy speaking to a few guys on the football team. He'd fit right in with them. He turned, and set his eyes onto me. Causing me to feel even smaller than I was. "Hey! It's the girl that made this all possible!" Emmett laughed. Alice's hand on my arm disappeared, and the next thing I knew; I was up in Emmett's arms. A bare hug. "Not to tight Emmett! You don't want to crush her." Alice giggled, and he set me down. I blushed, while trying to catch my breath.

"No.. problem. Hey, Happy birthday." I cleared my throat. Going into my clutch bag, I pulled out a small box. His eyes lit up; and snatched it from me. "You didn't have to 'J" J? Was that a nickname? What happened to Jess? Oh well. He fling the lid off and laughed. "Awesome." He pulled out the watch within the box and put it over his wrist. "Thanks!" He noted. Then Rosalie appeared. "Rose, look what 'J got me. Isn't it cool?" He spoke like a child. It was sweet, and cute at the same time. My cheeks flushed. "Mm. Very." She set her eyes onto me for a slight moment, then tore them back to Emmett. "Come dance with me."

"Yes, Ma'am." His hand took Rosalie's, and they set off.

"Ignore Rosealie. She's just annoyed she had to move again." Alice reassured me, patting my shoulder. "Say, d'you want a drink?" Alice called once more, her eyes lighting up with delight.

"I don-" I went to say, but she shook her head.

"I got other drink for those who aren't drinking alcohol! Punch. Is that okay?" I nodded my head towards her. "Be back in a minute!" Alice, set on off. Leaving me on my own. Not that I minded. I just looked round to everyone having fun. Perfection.

It surprised me how many people actually fitted in this house. No, scratch that. It didn't. The Cullen's home was huge. I figured there was more people out the back; dancing under the stars. Well, I'd be joining them soon. See what it's like outside at stupid o'clock in the morning.

I felt a hand onto my shoulder, and turned automatically. "Mike!" I grinned. He was smiling. A whole lot. Sure, Mike was a natural smiler, but I'd never seen one this big. "Hey!" He said. I looked to the cup in his hand. Holding what looked like Coke. But then again; I had to remind myself there was alcohol in this party. So; there was probably something mixed with it. "You have to save a dance for me." Mike called, and I nodded. "Obviously!" He smiled at my answer. "I better go find Angela and Lauren." I shouted, jumping up in my tip toes and pecking his cheek. His cheeks went red. Well, more than what they were.

I set on threw the crowd, looking for Alice. Why would I try to find Angela and Lauren? I could see them. Well, I could see Angela. I could hear Lauren. Giggling like a baffon. I rolled my eyes, and parted into the kitchen. Finding Alice taking to one of the goddesses. She was tall. Tallest I'd seen at this party anyway. She had long, strawberry blond hair. A golden dress, that hugged her just right. I felt sick. Just looking at her made me feel like crap. I wandered over anyway. Shuffling my feet behind me. "Hey, Jess! This is Tanya." Alice grinned, passing me a drink. The girl, who now I knew named as Tanya set her gaze on me. And a dazzling smile. "Hello. Pleasure to meet you. I hear your the one who made this come alive?" He looked around, and then looked to me.

"I guess."

"Well, It isn't my place, but I must say thank you. It isn't every day we get a invi-"

"EMMETT! Don't!" Alice called, putting a plate of crisps down and jogging off to find her brother. She had caused Tanya to be quiet, and me to follow the pixie with my eyes.

"Emmett has always been like that." The angel chuckled, picking up a crisp and crushing it with her fingers. I frowned, and picked one up also. Except, I ate mine. Like normal people did.

"Oh? How long have you known the Cullen's?" I asked, turning interested.

"Since Denali. A very long time."

"Oh? Edward never spoke of you before.." I pointed out. Wanting to wound this girls ego. Hell, she had killer looks. Didn't mean she had the right to brag about the guy I would never get.

"Oh? Strange."

"Why's it strange?" I asked, popping another crisp into my mouth.

"Edward and I are really close."

I frowned, but nodded. He was aloud to have other friends. That all they were. Friends. He didn't date. He didn't date. That's what Alice told me. Alice never lied. Hell, why was I even fretting? I was with Mike now- sort of. He was my main priority. Edward was just a friend. If he wanted to go around with legs-R-us then let him. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Tanya."

"And you, my dear." I smiled, trying to give my best fake one; and walked off. Mike. Right, I left him for no good damn reason. Alice, was off trying to get a vase off Emmett. Lauren was chatting up some guy; with Tyler giving evils right behind her. Angela was dancing with Eric, and I was all alone. Screw it.

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_I flung my hands up into the air, holding my bag. Dancing would take my mind of Miss. Oh-so-perfect. Yeah. I'd get over it. I just needed to dance. That was all. I wasn't jealous. Psht! Why should I be!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_(I said)_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

I swung my hips to the music. Thinking nothing but dancing. Seemed everyone was doing that. Along with drinking, and laughing and singing along. Well, I could sing along all I wanted. She, wouldn't get the better of me. I came here to have fun. And so help me god, I was going too!

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgments gettin' kinda hazy_

_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

I danced across the floor what was the living room. There wasn't any furniture in the way. I guessed Alice put it away for the party. Good thing too; wouldn't want that couch to get ruined. The cream colour was eminence. Like no one had ever used it. Al classic tables and Alice had told me Esme collected weren't in sight either. There was just one large table pressed against the wall holding food and alcohol. Along with the thousands of crates of food and drink in the kitchen. Alice probably wanted this party to never end. Who could blame her? It was the party of the year.

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just cant get you off my mind!_

The lights started to do that thing. The flickering. Making it look like people were moving in slow motion. Total blackness, then white. Then black then white. Constantly. I, was getting lose in the moving. My eyes were closed while dancing. Swinging and jumping to the music. Not giving a damn on who I hit along the way. "Jessica!" I looked to my side and smiled. "Angela!" She had a cup in her hand. Drinking? Dang! Was I the only one being good? Seemed so!

"This is so fun!" She laughed, swaying into me. Eric was holding her up, still dancing though.

"Are you drunk?" I frowned, but kept swaying to the music also. She, was trying to dance, and also trying to keep her drink up. "Soo drunk right now.. I need to pee."

"She's all yours." Eric passed me Angela; and scooted off to probably find Mike. She pushed the empty cup into someone else's hand, while I helped her stagger towards the kitchen. That is where Alice was found most of the time, right? My eyes were on her feet, while she giggled like a maniac. Kept on muttering along with the music. I looked up, and froze in place.

There she was. Miss perfection. Long blond hair, long legs and beauty to die for. With him.

Her arms were draped around Edward shoulders, holding him against the wall. Then, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

_She kissed him._

* * *

**A/N;;**

D: OH NO! What's Jessica going to do? :O Party will continue in Edward's point of view. :3 Evil Tanya strikes again. But who can blame her? They both want Edward. But who does he want? Find out in the next chapter? Review, and I will try get it up as fast as I can.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen; **Nothing but time.

_EDWARD'S POV_

How long was this insufferable immortal going to follow me around? The whole day I had spent being followed by Tanya. The moment I stepped threw the door she latched onto me. I, would kill Alice once she left. If she left, that is. It had taken me.. what? Three months to try and get away from her last? Now that she was back in sights of her 'pray' I didn't know how much more I could take.

Alice was in the kitchen. Sorting out food, while I was hiding. Well, trying too. The house was already beginning to fill. People coming in, and being greeted, and soon; there was a sea of heads. All of which I could see inside there minds. Watching out just in case Tanya was coming my way. Alice, had told me to keep a cup in my hand. To look human. Jasper had done a decent thing. We all went out hunting; with me having Tanya on my ass. Jasper, had stayed out longer. Saying he wanted to satisfy his needs more. Just to be safe. It was a good idea. I myself considered staying behind; but Tanya disagreed. She wanted me there. Plus I had another reason to be at the party. _Jessica._

I wanted to see what she looked like. What she would be waring. Of course I knew she'd have the dress on. But her hair. Her eyes. I wanted to see the angel. Wait.. did I just call her that? No. I couldn't have. Psst. Immortals mistake. Yeah. We all made mistakes in our life. This was just another one of mine.

My eyes grazed across the faces and heads. Until I found Lauren with Angela. Across the room from them was Mike, Eric and Tyler getting themselves a drink. This means she had to be here also! I stepped down the stairs, and just as my feet touched the floor; she was there. Bumping into me. I grabbed her before she could fall. Didn't want her injured. "Jessica?"

"Edward! Hey! Have you seen your sister?" She yelled over the music. I wanted to tell her I could hear her loud and clear. But I had to play along with the fact I had human hearing. I rolled my eyes to myself, and nodded.

"Yeah, she's just in there. Hey, did you get my text?" Pointing into the living room. She didn't hear me.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Did-" I went to call, but she was all but taking from me. I had sent her a text message. Threw the pit less bottom of me. I knew I shouldn't have, but I needed. With Tanya here, I needed to tell her about her crush on me. But it meant nothing. Whatever me and Tanya had was fake. I wanted Jessica to know that. For some good damn reason; I cared about what she thought of me.

I watched before me as Alice stole the girl. Watched her darting off with the human I had grown all too fond of. I knew it was wrong. But I had to watch her leave. I had to get used to the fact she was now.. over me? I could hear it in Mike's mind. He wanted Jessica. He wanted her in the same way she used to want me. And she felt the same. Was it wrong that it hurt? The thoughts that they too had of one another actually wounded me? Felt like I was having my guts torn out of my stomach? It couldn't mean anything. It just couldn't.

"Edward. I've been looking all around for you." Oh great. She found me. Tanya, like I had expected to happen- had came and stood beside me. Her sisters were mingling within the crowd. Eleazar was mixed in with Carmen and a few people talking to them. Not many though; Since Eleazar looked a bit like a adult. And although he was with the Volturi many years ago- I could see passed that. I could see passed his adult frame. He wanted to have fun; just like Carmen did. I turned my eyes to Tanya, who was fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"I've been here." I smiled towards her, then turned my gaze to look for Jessica once again. Who had just given Emmett a gift.

"Is that the girl who we are trying to stop liking you?" Tanya had appeared to have followed my train of sight. Casting onto Jessica. I quickly nodded, and moved from the wall into the kitchen. She followed, like I knew she would.

"She's very pretty." Tanya commented.

"I know."

"Don't worry, Edward. She won't like you once the night is threw. Alice had made it clear the exact intentions of this party." I sighed deeply. What seemed to come out of the girls mouth irritated me. Everything that came out of Tanya's mouth affected me in the wrong way. She made me want Jessica to still care. When it was wrong. The whole point of this was to stop her. To let her move on with her life. And to let me move on with mine.

"I hope so." I lied? Was it a lie? It felt like it. Very much so.

I remained quiet for the rest of the night. Constantly trying to get from Tanya. But she always managed to find me. Always managed to find me at the wrong times. Every moment I find that Jessica was alone; and I tried to get too her- she would turn up. Resulting in me having to stay with her. And watch as Jessica moved from person to person. At one point, I had gotten away. I had lost Tanya in the kitchen. Leaving me in the living room standing against the wall. My attempts to keep Tanya from Jessica seemed to be paying off. Jessica hadn't met her yet. Or so I thought. Jessica came back into view from the kitchen. I made my move.

"Edward? Have you seen Irina?" FUCK SAKE! What would it take to get rid of her? I growled to myself, and looked to Tanya. "No." That was blunt enough? To let her know I didn't want to talk to her? Apparently not. Tanya wrapped her arms around my shoulders, resting her head against it. God sake. I knew the best way to get the hell away from Tanya was to let her do whatever she wished. And once it got a little too uncomfortable, then to move away. To tell say that I needed to speak with someone. I could see Jessica dancing around like there was not tomorrow. That brought a smile to my lips. Emmett was annoying Alice with holding up a vase. Rosalie was admiring her nails while boys around her gave her compliments. Vain bitch that she was. I scoffed.

Then I froze. Just as Alice did. Coming over all the humans and vampires in the house; her vision came over me. Yelled at me. Tanya was going to kiss me.

The moment I came back to my own state of mind; it had happened. Tanya has kissed me. She had thought because I was smiling- it meant it was because she had wrapped her arms around me! NO! I pulled away quickly, and frowned at her. She smiled, and went to do so again, but I moved away from her. Couldn't be rude to her. But getting the hell away was the best bet. How dare she fricking kiss me.

I looked around again while walking into the crowd away from Tanya. Looking for her. But she was no where in sight. Angela was staggering around. Mike was there within a second. Looking around for Jessica also. She had vanished? How was that even possible? She was just there a moment ago! "Alice?" I called, pushing passed a few people to get to her. "Have you seen Jessica?" I asked into her ear. She shook her head and looked around also. "Did the kiss happen?" Alice asked while looking. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom. Just leave it for five minutes. Jessica isn't one to miss anything." She was right. Jessica didn't like to miss anything. Alice was always right. Well, most of the time anyway.

Not this time, she was wrong. Jessica didn't appear again. Five minutes turned into ten. Ten turned into fifteen. Fifteen turned into twenty. And soon; it had been a whole half an hour since I had last seen her face. I began to get worried. It was wrong of me to act this way. Or feel this way; but I was. Jessica had grown to be a part of my life. I didn't want to lose her for the wrong reasons. What could of possibly made her run off? I couldn't imagine a reason why she would leave. She was the one who was looking forward to this party; while I was dreading it. Then it struck me. Jessica was in the same room when Tanya had.. she saw it. Dear god! No! She had the wrong idea! This was the reason why I wanted to tell her there was nothing going on between Tanya and I. In case something like this happened. So that she wouldn't get hurt again. But she couldn't be hurt. She couldn't be. Because in order for her to be hurt; it would mean she still cared. That she still had feelings for me.

That wasn't true. Was it? She liked Mike now. I was a memory. I was a friend. Why was I lying to myself? Lying to myself only brought out the worst. I had hurt the one person I actually cared about that wasn't a vampire. Someone who I didn't think as family. Someone who I didn't think of as a friend. I wanted to tell her. To tell Jessica Tanya and I had nothing. We were nothing. Because there would only be one person in my life that I cared about. That she would only be the person I.. _loved?_

Wait, what? No. I couldn't love her. It was dangerous. But it all made sense. A rush of relief soared threw my body the moment I realised it. The way her smile made my insides twist. The way I could fall into her eyes and feel nothing around me. The way her voice set my skin on edge. The way she could make me smile the way no one else could. I, Edward Cullen, was in love with Jessica Stanley. I was so occupied with trying to get her to stop caring for me, I hadn't even noticed myself falling for her. Falling for everything Jessica.

My heart sang. I had to find her. I could try and make this work, couldn't I? I could be careful around her. Because that's what relationships were all about. Falling in love. You care for the other person. Yes, we would never be able to be fully one. But as long as I knew she belonged to me in the years we had left. That I know I was a part of her life. It would be worth it.

_"Jessica's puking."_

What? She was still here? I looked round for the voice I had heard saying her name. Eric. I rushed forward to the olive skinned human; holding up his date while speaking with Mike. Who was at first Jessica's date. He looked at me confused. Considering I had never opened my mouth to either of them before. "Have you seen Jessica?" I asked, looking around and giving a genuine smile. "She's out back.. why?"

"She dropped her cell." I lied, patting my pocket and backing off. "Be careful dude. She's in a bad state." Eric pointed out, giving a smirk. I peared into his mind and saw exactly what he meant. She, the girl I had accepted I was in love with, was drunk. Just great. "Thanks.." I nodded, and pushed passed people. Heading for the back door. Jasper had re-appeared. So Alice was too occupied with talking to him to notice my dashing escape. Flinging the door open, I set eyes onto her. Laying on the grass. Eyes closed facing the starry night. She looked peaceful. Apart from the smell of alcohol and puke filling the air, I walked slowly over. No one else was outside. I guessed that was because Jessica had thrown up?

"Hey you.." I whispered, once I was close enough. She kept her eyes closed. Pretending she didn't hear me. "I've been looking for you."

"No you haven't." Her words were slurred, but I could make them out. I found, and looked to the floor. I sat down beside her, and set my eyes on her face.

"Thought you weren't going to drink?" I asked. Keeping my tone calm.

"I changed my mind. Not that you care. Because you don't care about annnnything. Doo 'ya Mr. I-don't-date."

Ouch. That hurt. I kept my eyes on her while she sat up, and brought the bottle of beer in her hand to her mouth. Drinking the rest of it. Jessica was in a state. It was obvious that she had been crying. "I take it you saw Tanya kiss me?"

"I got a eyeful." She scoffed, leaning her head onto my shoulder. Too drunk to even notice what the hell she was doing. Or to notice the affect she had on me. I knew if my heart could beat again, it would be racing by the simple touch of her. I could smell her shampoo. Strawberry. "I get why you like her.. She's prefect for you." She said, her voice breaking just a little while slapping her legs with her hands. I frowned, and rested my arm around her. Worried by the fact she might get cold. Yes, It might have been a bad idea for me to put my arm around her, since I didn't have any heat what-so-ever in my body. But it felt nice having my arm around her. "I don't like her, Jessica." I whispered. She nuzzled her head into my shoulder more. "Then why did you let her kiss you?"

"I didn't."

"Don't lie. You like her. With her long legs, blond hair and big eyes. Psht. When you get married, don't expect me to turn up at the wedding." Her words were full of venom that it stung. Her next moves surprised me. She stood up. Well, more of crawled away first and tried to stand. "No, Jessica. You have it all wrong." I stated, standing up. Why wouldn't she just listen to me?

"I have eeeeeverything right. I'm Miss. Second-or-last. I know everything about guys like yoooou." She sang, swinging her hands in the air. I began to walk forward. To stop her from falling, but she put her hands out and backed away drunkenly. "Noooo, don't come near meee. Mrs. Perfection will kick my ass if yooou come near mee. 'Cuz you guys are sooo close." I carried on walking up. "Jessica, could you just listen to yourself for a moment? Your drunk. You need to lie down."

"Oooh, is that a invitation." She giggled, swinging her hips around. "I wanna go back inside. It's cold out here. I want to dance with my boyfriend Mike. I want to neeever talk to you again. Because we can't be friends. I like you tooooo much, Eddie. And it isn't fair that wee keep on becoming close when you knoow how much I like you. It hurt seeing you with 'BitchyBitch in here." I could have laughed if the words spilling out her mouth hadn't been what they were. "And worse! Alice said yoooooou don't date! But that's a lie."

"It's not a lie."

"Then why kissss huuuuur!" She yelled, leaning forward but pointing to the house. I looked as if she were about to fall. I quickly moved forward. She berried her head into my chest. Her hand dropping the empty beer bottle and gripping onto my shirt. She started sobbing. Oh great. "Shh." I whispered, but it kept coming. Eventually, her legs gave way, and I was reduced to sitting back down. Keeping her head on my chest. "I'm soo sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to like you." She cried, holding onto my shirt tightly. "It's okay.."

"Your so kind, and fun to be around... Your my only true friend. You know the real me." She sobbed. I sighed, keeping my arms around her and nodding. "Jessica? Can I be honest?" I whispered. "No."

I chuckled, resting my head onto hers. "So stubborn."

"You love it really." She said, calming down a little.

"I do." I admitted, closing my eyes and waiting for it too hit her. "W-w-what?" She stuttered, pulling away and looking to me. I gazed into her stained eyes. Mascara and eye liner all flowing down her cheeks. "I.. I love you, Jess." Her face became blank. Surprised I guess. "You.. love me?"

"Yes." I placed a hand onto her cheek. Running my cold thumb over her cheekbone. Her lips pulled into a smile. "Yay." I chuckled, and looked down. "I.. like you." She said, giving a sigh. "I know." I replied. It was too early for her to fall in love. Where as I had been around for almost 108 years. Falling in love had never really came to my senses. I hadn't expected it. But it made sense. All the feelings of wanting to be around Jessica had been because I was falling in love with her. I had fallen in love with her childish nature. her big eyes, and beautiful smile. She gazed at me. I could hear her mind. All screaming at her for not loving me. Why should she? I had fallen for her, but not meaning too. She was doing the right thing. By not loving me, she was keeping herself safe. "Edward?" Her stuttering voice whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I do something?" I tilted my head at her gaze. Her mind was too blurred for me to figure out what she was planing on doing. Take a chance right?

"Anything." I replied. She took a deep breath. And before I could blink; her lips were on mine. Kind and simple. Heaven flowed threw my body. The simple touch of her lips against mine set my skin on fire. The small movement of her soft human lips with mine made me wish all the more; that I was human also. So that we could be together. Jessica went limp, and her head fell to my chest. _Great._

I sighed, and picked her up. Sleeping. Just what I needed. Walking with her in my arms, I jumped onto the roof and climbed threw my window. Resting her onto my sofa, I walked from my room into Esme and Carlisles. Since they were out; there was no need for there bed. Dragging it with ease from there too mine, I placed it into the middle off the room. Leaning it against the wall so it looked as if it were there all along. Picked Jessica back up and rested her onto the bed. Her head sunk into the pillows, while her breathing was soft.

I walked to the door, turning off the light. Taking one last look to her, I held to the door and was about to shut it when her voice filled the air. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked, coming back into view. So sweet and innocent. Laying there; with her head pounding. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to this party. Then there wouldn't of been the situation that I had fallen in love with the one person I thought was too wrong for me.

"Stay with me." Her eyes stayed closed. But her hand outreached for me. I sighed deeply, and shut the door. Walking back to her. "Of course." I layed myself onto the bed, and in a second, her head was rested onto my chest and her arms wrapped around my body. I wrapped my own arm around her. Taking in the embrace.

"Maybe I could love you. _Soon."_

"I have nothing but time.." I whispered. And just like out in the garden, her mind went cold. Falling into a deep sleep. I made a promise to myself. If Jessica did grow to love me, then I would stay. With her until the end of time.

* * *

**A/N;;**

Told you there will be a 'lil mush up. What d'you think of Edward's promise & the kiss? Little EdxJess romance there. ;D How d'you think Jessica's going to react once she's awake and sober? Waking up in Edward's arms? Only time will tell. Review, and I'll have the muse to update soon. It's you guys I'm writing it for. (':


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen;** So close.

Jessica POV:

* * *

God. Hangovers hurt don't they? How the hell did I get drunk anyway in the first place? We had made a pact. No drinking, and yet here I was with one hell of a headache. Think, Jessica. Think. What could have made you want to drink? Was it mike giving the other girls at the party the one over? Doubt it. For some reason, Mike checking out other girls didn't really bother me. So that one was crossed off. What else was there? Alice? No, she wasn't the type of person to annoy me.

"Alice? You sure we should be cleaning meatloaf off ceiling What idiot did that in the first place?"

My eyes snapped open in a moment. I didn't care that the light hurt my eyes. Or the fact when I sat up so fast the blood that rushed to my head was enough to knock me out for two weeks. I was still in the Cullen house! It tok a moment for me to look around and notice i was in a room rather than the living room like i was last time. But who's? I suppose this could be Alice's. Books. Big bed. Large view. Big bed. Light draft from the forest surrounding the house. Big bed... Â God this bed was AMAZING! note to self; ask Alice where she gets her sheets from. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

Propping myself down from the bed of heaven, I scurried towards the door and pulled it open. instantly I was greeted with the scent of food. Pancakes? Big Cullen breakfast? Nice!

I heard someone chuckle from the stairs and moved warily. There my eyes met the copper hair of mr. Perfection himself. "Edward..."

"I trust your feeling better?" I made a slight face, and got a smile in return a full on smile.

"Yeah. Um, I was drinking last night, wasn't I?" god, I felt like such a idiot. It was so obvious! I had a splitting headache, and could not remember a thing. Oh crap... What if I did something humiliating? What if I did something humiliating to Edward! Lord, kill me now. I had nothing to worry about. If I had done something, he would tell me and... I'd get a slap off... Tenyo? Was that her name? I couldn't remember. Once again, my thoughts were stolen from me at the sound of Edward chuckling.

"You did. It's alright though. Everyone does now and then." Edward replied, keeping his eyes on the glass. They were as yellow as ever. Light, inviting... Perfect. I had to stop myself from sighing with desire.

"You've been drunk before?"

"Mmhmm. Worst hangover of the century. Though, forgetting everything I did before hand had to be the brightness of it all." he chuckled wily He simply carried on washing the window.

"Was that back in Alaska?" he paused, and looked like he was deep in thought Â i watched with high passion. Taking in everything I could. The way his brow creased. The way his lips formed a thin line, and a divine curious look took over his god like looks. Edward was a god. It was only right that he had Tenyo as his girlfriend...

"No, it was log before Alaska. So log, it's hard to remember." he smirked, as if it were some inside joke. I didn't ask, I just nodded and took the spare rag from the bucket. Standing beside him I helped. Making small talk he'll, Edward even started a little fight. His rag hit my arm, so I whipped mine across his arm. Things led on and on, and soon we were both soaked sitting on the stairs laughing.

Hair fallen in front of both our faces. Mine especially. I felt his hand ruffle the top of my hair, causing my gaze to look up and our eyes to meet. How could I have been so idiotic to compare Mike to him? Edward was all the things a girl wanted in life. He was eye candy. He was sweet. And he was kind. He was going to make some girl happy one day. I knew it would never be me since... He had said basically I wasn't his type. Whatever though. As long as we remain friends...

"Jessica?" I came back from my own world to look at him. Seeing as I had dazed off. Edward wasn't looking at me. He was looking to his arm, resting on the top step. I waited for I knew it wasn't my time to speak. A girl knew these sort of things.

"I... Um, I have a confession to make."

My brows pulled together. A confession? Did this look like a church where to confess your sins? Then again... This house was too good to be a church. It would probably be classed as a freaking Cathedral.

"Alright.." I said warily. As warily as the next person would. Maybe he was going to announce he was gay? A gay best friend. I could live with that. Doesn't matter that I am completely attracted to the dude.

He smiled a smile that would have knocked half the girls to there knees. Me? I held the hyperventilation for later.

"Its about last night. You see... After you got drunk... We talked a little. And I told you that I lo-"

"Jessica! I have breakfast ready for you! I hope you don't mind. We all ate already..." Alice swooped into the staircase and grabbed my foot, causing me to jump out of my skin. I didn't get to see Edwards face, but Alice did look like she was giving a intense glare. I allowed her to pull me away. As far as I know, Edward stayed sitting on the stairs.

* * *

Any idiot could tell there was something wrong with Edward. He was quiet all day. He didn't meet my desperate calls for eye contact. He would just sit there, starring at the ceiling or floor. Every now and then, Alice would shoot him a glare and shake her head. Resulting in him moping even more. It would be a lie if i said i didn't want to know what was wrong, i mean come on! I practically adored the guy the moment he set foot into Forks! And that was before i found out what a amazing guy he was. We were friends... And I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him, god damn it!

At this moment in time, we were sitting in his Volvo. Alice had given him yet another glare and said she would be two minutes. Some late shopping I guess. I was sitting in the back- I now claimed it as my seat! The silence was deafining. My heart felt like it was going to explode. And my head? Well I was dizzy.

"So, Edward..."

LAME! God, I needed to shoot myself after this. He turned around, resting his chin on the seat. Looking out from under those lustful thick eyelashes. Oh, I was going to die already!

"Are you... O-Okay?"

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

CRAP! Now I had to think of something. I mean, I didn't want to come across as the worried stalker BFF to his sister kind of thing.

"Well.. Um, you were-"

"In a mood?" Edward cut me off, a prying smile filling his lips. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well... Yeah. I mean... The looks Alice is giving you is as if you're not aloud to talk.. What's with that?" I shrugged, playing with a curl of my hair. Alice had spent two hours messing with it. Thank god I was getting home tonight. I'd be able to shower. Lounge around in those awesome pig P'J's and watch some sappy movie munching on popcorn. No doubt Mom will be tired; so she'll probably just go right to bed. That is if she even comes home.

"Alice is.. protective. She likes to know she has a hold on things."

"So like.. I control freak?"

"Basically, but I wouldn't let her hear you say that." He chuckled. The sound that came from his lips was like music. Sweet and soft. The sort of sound that was enough to put children's nightmares to rest and settle them back down. I wonder what his Children will look like...

"Jessica?" I blinked hearing his voice say my name; and shook my head. "Sorry.. What happened?"

"You just kinda.. Zoned out." Edward laughed yet again. I smiled slightly; nd looked down to my hands. I was such a freaking ass. Edward's hand went under my chin; causing me to jump. It was so cold! But then again; his window was open. So perhaps it was the cool air that make his skin feel like ice. I allowed him to bring my face up- so our eyes would meet.

"What were you thinking about?" He whispered; his eyes sending me into a trance.

"You'd laugh.."

"Never."

I inhaled deeply. For some strange reason; I trusted him. I might as well get it out in the open.

"You."

His lips curved; like I had just proven myself or something. Edward was a weird guy. But he had his reasons- whatever they were.

"Why?" He added; his hand still hadn't let my chin.

"I... I don't know. I was thinking about your laugh.. Then children.. Then your children.." I blabbed before I had a chance to stop myself.

"My children?" He seemed supised. Both eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"What they would look like.. That sort of thing."

He paused for a moment, hsi eyes drifting to the floor before returning back to mine. My breath was still fighting to come out in pants. Whatever I did; I couldn't let it happen! I had to remain calm!

"I imagine they would look like their mother." Edward said softly. My head nodded slowly. His hand cupped the bottom of my chin, and slowly began to bring it closer to him. I went along with it. He seemed to be leaning in also.

"Brown hair. Blue eyes..." He whispered. "And a bubbily personality."

I thought I was going mad! He was describing ME!

I felt the my heart burst. My breath left me completely. Our lips were so close! Edward Cullen was going to kiss me. I felt like I could die.

_One more little move... almost there-_

"Hey guys, look what I got."

In the same second our lips were about to touch; they were gone. His hand had vanished and he had turned again. _Damn you Alice!_

The ride home was silent. No one talked- again. I kept the image of his face so close to mine in my head. Smiling to myself. Every now and then I would look up and catch his eyes on me in the mirror. The moment I spotted them; he'd look away. But he was smiling too. Faintly. But I knew it was there. Caused my stomach to go into knots. I would keep that image for all of time. Jessica Stanley was almost kissed by a god! Up yours Lauren!

I heard Edward chuckle, but it only lasted a second. Since Alice slapped his arm- much like last time. He didn't flinch, he just lowered his head and carried on driving. Alice began to talk. About school- and how the party went down. She planned on making Emmett's birthday party a regular thing. Sounded pretty good. As long as I didn't get drunk.

Edward threw in a comment here or there. He didn't look at me again. Not even when he dropped me off. As soon as I stepped out the car and the door was shut- the car was off. I stood like an idiot watching. Mom was out. I figured there would be something in the oven for me. Not that I would be eating any time soon. I needed to get out of these dang party clothes; and into something more comfortable. So I set on; and closed the door behind me.

Once inside, I rushed upstairs and showered. The blissful water falling over my skin took away all my sorrows, annoyances and sins. I felt fresh. Clean. Normal. It was normal for me to feel so at home after a shower. I did the regular thing. I changed into my awesome pajamas. Pink top with a pig on the front doing some kind of disco move. I picked Toy story for a movie. There was nothing like watching a kid's movie. Considering when I was a kid myself- I was **obsessed** with Woody. I got the cowboy costume and everything. Things were more simple when we were kids. There was no worrying about finding love. Or falling in love with the wrong guy and having your heart broken. You didn't understand death; you just knew they weren't going to be around anymore. You were so simple minded, so innocent everything seemed perfect. Things were so complicated now. Sometimes... I wished I was still a kid.

It was around 11pm that I decided enough was enough. I got up; turned the T.V off and went to the stairs. Sleep was calling me; and I wanted to go running. I had gotten too the fourth step by the time the door bell rang. My brows pulled together; wondering who the hell would be out at this time! But then again.. It might be Mike! I rushed down the stairs and pulled the door open. "Mik-"

My eyes widened. Stood at my doorstep was the god himself._ Edward._

No words were spoken. Edward pushed threw the door and threw his arms around me. His lips captivated mine, and I was set off into complete and utter bliss.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Miss me? :B I thought I might as well have a little action going on here. ;D Don't hate me too much for the wait! I'm so in love with J/E right now! So, I'm getting right down to writing chapter eighteen! So, how have you guys been? I have missed you all ALOT. Honestly. Good news though. I got a A+* in my English mock, so rather happy with that. :B Also- could you guys take my Poll? It would mean the world to me. Thankies; and enjoy. The wait for eighteen shant be long. x


End file.
